


Egy alárendelt titkos naplója

by marysidehouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, sevmione - Freeform, snanger, ss/hg
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Hermione egy kisebb botrány után kénytelen prostituáltnak állni. Hogy hogyan kerül Piton kezeibe és hogyan lesz belőle alárendelt? Spoiler, de ha elolvasod nem bánod meg.Figyelmeztetések az első fejezet elején.





	1. Prológus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackberry99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackberry99/gifts), [ElizabethDenem](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ElizabethDenem).



> Sziasztok!  
> Igyekeztem nem ooc karakterekkel dolgozni. Egyedül talán Ron lett picit az, habár én simán kinézném belőle azokat a dolgokat amiket hamarosan megtudhattok.  
> Figyelmeztetések:  
> – Rated E/R besorolás azaz a lehető legfelnőttebb tartalom / + 18  
> – [részletezett szexuális aktusok, csúnya/obcén szavak/beszéd, nemi erőszak, (BDSM elemek azaz – S/M szexuáliskínzás, kikötözés (bondage) és D/s – domináns + alárendelt szerepjáték/kapcsolat.)]
> 
> A véleményeteknek nagyon örülök, legyen szó akár pozitív vagy akár negatív építőjellegű kritikáról. Mindent szívesen meghallgatok, de kérlek vegyétek figyelembe a figyelmeztetést és ne kezdjetek el esetlegesen mocskolódni, mert én szóltam előre. Csak saját felelőségetekre, nagykorúként olvassátok a történetet.  
> Jó olvasást kívánok!

A háború véget ért és mindenki felhőtlenül boldog volt. Egy ideig még Hermione Granger is ezt állította magáról. Nem csoda, hiszen abban a pár hónapban tényleg boldognak érezte magát, még akkor is ha ez csak illúzió volt. Összejött Ronnal, a fiúval akibe már évek óta szerelmes volt és úgy hitte semmi, soha nem ronthatja többé el a kedvét. Az esküvőjüket tervezgette és gyerekekről álmodozott mikor vége lett az utópikus álomnak. Alig telt el két év és Ron közölte, hogy már nem szerelmes Hermionéba és egy ideje a jó útra tért Pansy Parkinsonnal csalja.

–Pont vele? – hüledezett a lány és próbálta visszafojtani a feltörni vágyó könnyeit.

–Igen – mondta érzelemmentes hangon Ron, mire Hermione teljes erejéből pofonvágta.

– Undorító vagy, Ronald Weasley – mondta remegő hangon a lány, majd elővette a pálcáját és suhintott egyet közös szekrényük felé, mire a ruhái és a könyvei beleszálltak a ládájába.

– Te vagy az, aki az utóbbi időben olyan frigid, hogy nem hajlandó kefélni – csattant fel Ron miközben az arcát dörzsölgette ahol megütötte Hermione.

– Soha többé nem akarlak látni – vágta oda Hermione, majd miután lekicsinyítette a ládáját kiviharzott a szobából és hangosan becsapta az ajtót. Azt már nem látta amikor Ron arcán egy bosszúvággyal fűtött grimasz jelent meg.

 _– Ezt nagyon meg fogod bánni, „drágám”_ – gondolta Ron.

**_Ron visszaemlékezése – 1999. júniusa_ **

_– Ne mozogj már annyit – kérte nevetve a vörös fiú miközben egy mugli kamerával próbálta megörökíteni meztelen barátnőjét aki szintén nevetgélve térdelt a nagy franciaágyon. Egyik kezével eltakarta nőiességét, a másikkal pedig amennyit csak tudott a melleiből._

_– Ha nevettetsz, akkor nem bírok nyugton maradni – vágott vissza Hermione és megpróbált a lehető legszexisebben beállni. – Nem vagyok valami fotógén, tudom – húzta el a száját._

_– De az vagy, ez nagyon jó, de – bíztatta Ron – most kérlek mutass kicsit többet._

_– Ajj, de nem akarom, hogy valaki megtalálja ezeket a képeket – mondta szégyenlősen Hermione._

_– Csak én fogom őket nézegetni ha valamelyikünknek el kell utaznia a munka miatt – mondta a fiú, mire Hermione egy sóhajtás után beadta a derekát. Lassan leengedte a jobb kezét, így a következő képen már teljes valójukban látszottak feszes mellei és a meredező mellbimbói. Ron megnyalta a szája szélét miközben megörökítette a látványt._

_– Csodálatos vagy – suttogta miközben mélyen a lány szemébe nézett –,de telhetetlen kell, hogy legyek._

_– Nem, arról szó sem lehet. Azt nem mutatom meg a kamerának – csóválta a fejét Hermione._

_– Csak egy képet – kérlelte Ron, de Hermione még mindig csóválta a fejét._

_– Egy kép, ahol szétnyitott lábakkal fekszel és kicsit széthúzod a puncid, miközben mosolyogsz és nem kérek semmit az elkövetkező fél évben – kérlelte Ron és kiskutya szemekkel nézett a lányra._

_– Rendben, de csak mert szeretlek – adta be végül a derekát Hermione._

_Elfeküdt, szétnyitotta a lábait amennyire csak tudta, majd lassan széthúzta a nagyajkait miközben bájosan elmosolyodott. Ron kapva-kapott a lehetőségen és rögtön lőtt is három képet._

_– Nagyon jók lettek, de több képet tényleg nem csinálok, inkább kinyallak... – mondta, majd letette a kamerát és elkezdte kényeztetni a lányt._

**_* Visszaemlékezés vége *_ **


	2. Első Fejezet

Két hét vagy még annyi sem telt el, mikor Hermione sikítva dobta le a dohányzóasztalra az aznapi Reggeli Prófétát, mintha az megmarta volna. Leroskadt a kanapéra a kislakásban – amit Madam Malkin talárszabászata felett bérelt – és próbálta feldolgozni amit az újságcímlapján látott.

– Ez nem lehet igaz, Ronald Weasley... te utolsó, aljas, mocskos, szemét, dög... rohadék – mondta ki hangosan a gondolatait, majd újra a kezébe vette a lapot. Nem akarta elhinni amit látott.

_A háborúshősnő ledobta a textilt._

_Hermione Granger (21) nem is olyan ártatlan, mint mutatja magát. A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium ígéretes gyakornokáról lehull a lepel, a szó szoros értelmében._

_Pikáns képekért lapozzanak a 23. oldalra, ahol nagykorú olvasóink a megfelelő bűbáj elvégzése után megtekinthetik Miss Grangert teljes, meztelen valójában három igencsak sokat mutató fotón._

_A cikket írta: Pansy Parkinson, a Reggeli Próféta gyakornok szerkesztője_

Hermione pálcát ragadt, majd vett egy mélylevegőt mielőtt elvégezte volna a bűbájt. Tudta mit fog látni, mégis izgult. Arról ne is beszéljünk, hogy mennyire ideges volt. A keze remegett és a torkában gombócot érzett. Végül ami elé tárult ledöbbentő volt. Ron eladta a legpikánsabb képeit... a szemétláda. Azt, ahol fekete, csipkés tanga bugyiban pucsított, azt, ahol az ágyon térdelt és látszódtak a mellei és persze azt, ahol széthúzta a nagyajkait és megmutatta teste legféltettebb pontját.

Dühösen vágta földhöz ismételten az újságot. Ennyit a fényes karrierjéről. Ezek után mégis ki nevezné ki külügyminiszternek? Idegesen mászkált fel s alá a lakásban, mikor valaki kopogtatott az ajtón. Senkihez sem volt igazán hangulata, de azért kinyitotta az ajtót miután megtörölte a szemeit.

– Sajnálom, Hermione, de láttam a reggeli lapot és többé nem kívánatos személy vagy ebben a házban – mondta csalódottan Madam Malkin.

– De... de... – Hermione szóhoz sem jutott.

– Talán nem te vagy a fotókon?  – kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökökkel az idősebb boszorkány.

– De – mondta lemondóan Hermione. – Összepakolok és este eltűnök, ígérem.

– Jobban örülnék, ha még ebben az órában tennéd.

Hermione bólintott, majd miután kiment a nő, dühösen a falhoz vágta az első vázát ami a keze ügyébe került. Miután kicsit lecsillapodott egy _reparoval_ megcsinálta a vázát, majd összepakolt és elindult. Nem tudta hová megy, csak azt, hogy a mugli világba, hiszen biztos volt benne, hogy kirúgták, ez nem volt kérdés, így nem is méltatta bagolyra a minisztériumot. Ahhoz pedig, hogy Harryékhez menjen túlságosan szégyellte magát. A fiú úgyis Ron pártját fogta mindig, így tudta, hogy csak egy újabb veszekedés közepébe cseppenne.

Sóhajtott egyet, majd az egyik sikátorból London azon részére hopponált, amit ismert még gyerekkorából.


	3. Második Fejezet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fejezetben megjelenő saját karaktere(im)  
> Madam Svetlana (Jeffree Star ihlette, leszámítva a rózsaszín hajat.)

Senki sem kereste. Egyedül a minisztériumi, rivallóhoz hasonló, hangos levelet szállító bagoly találta meg. Nem lepődött meg, az igazat megvallva ő sem alkalmazta volna magát tovább Kingsley helyében. Sóhajtott egyet, majd elkészült a lefekvéshez. A lakás lelakott volt. A falakon alig volt vakolat és néhol penészedett is. A gyufásdoboznyi fürdőben pedig a kád koszos volt, legalábbis az volt még mielőtt a lány kitakarította volna kisebb-nagyobb sikerrel. A falakról pedig hiányzott a csempe nagy része. Hermione sóhajtott.

Amikor eljött az Abszol útról kétségbe volt esve és felhívta az összes mugli ismerősét. Legnagyobb sajnálatára egyedül gyerekkori szomszédját érte utol, William „Mocskos Billy” Jonest. Billy és a családja körülbelül akkor költözött el a kertvárosból a Soho negyedbe mikor Hermione megkapta a roxforti levelet. Azóta mindössze kétszer találkoztak és egyik találka sem volt túl kellemes, de ezúttal a lakást tőle bérelte és igazából nem is várt többet, ennek ellenére azért kellemetlenül érintették a csótányok és a penész. 

Miután végzett a fürdéssel leült az ágyára és megszámolta a pénzét.

– Ötvenhét galleon, negyven sarló és tíz knút. Ezenkívül húsz font és néhány kupon a TESCO-ba... rohadt zabpehelyre... nem is szeretem a kurva zabpelyhet. – Hermione feszülten a kezeibe temette arcát és eldőlt az ágyon. – Sürgősen munkát kell keresem – sóhajtott egyet – és vissza kell térnem a varázsvilágba. Nem is értem, hogy bírtam ki nyaranta itt. Ajj... most pedig kezdek megbolondulni. Hiszen az üres szobában, a plafont bámulva magamban beszélek, mint egy idióta... csodálatos. Mit nem adnék egy fiolányi álmatlan álom főzetért!?

***

Hermione félszegen indult el a Zsebpiszok-közben. Legszívesebben nem ment volna oda, de tudta, máshol nem alkalmazná senki... sehol, bár úgy tűnt a háború óta még az ott dolgozó erkölcstelen emberekben is több érzés lett, mintsem, egy magamutogató nőt alkalmazzanak. Lemondóan roskadt le a Borgin and Burke’s mellett a földre mikor már a hetedik üzletből küldték el. Az egyik üzletből a tulajdonos boszorkány még az előtt kiparancsolta, hogy állás után érdeklődhetett volna. Nem érdekelte, még az sem ha valaki rátámad. Csak ott ült, kezeibe temette az arcát és sírt. Nem tudta volna megmondani meddig ült ott, csak azt, hogy valaki megzavarta. Egy vastagon kisminkelt nő... nem, egy vastagon kisminkelt férfi... egy transzvesztita.

– Mérlin golyócskájíra, kislyeány, fel fogol fázódni – selypítette, de hiába akart magasan beszélni, akkor is hallatszott, hogy férfi. Ráadásul az akcentusa nehezen érthető volt.

 _–Transzvesztita és nem ide valósi... rosszabbul beszél, mint Krum_ – könyvelte el Hermione magában, majd lassan felnézett a férfinőre.

–Mit ülöl a földétty? – kérdezte erőltetett magas hangon.

– Szomorú vagyok – mondta végül lemondóan Hermione.

– Ajj bogaracskám, nyet legyé’ szomi. Gyére vélem, ádnyi nyéked fínóm ohrosz vógyka, tenni kégyved jóbbra.

Hermione nem mozdult, így a transzvesztita kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy talpra bírja.

– Köszi – mondta Hermione mikor aztán végül felállt.

– Na, nyet kéresséd mágádáty – sürgette.

Hermione bólintott, majd követte a furcsa embert egy kéktáblás épülethez ami azt hirdette, **_„Madam Svetlana’s”._** Hermione nem jött rá azonnal, hogy hová cseppent, csak akkor amikor már belépett. Az előtérben volt egy puha, vörös szőnyeg és egy tölgyfa pult. A falak szintén vérvörösek voltak és plüss-szerű anyaggal voltak bevonva.

 _– Ez egy kibaszott kupleráj_ – döbbent rá Hermione, mikor – mint kiderült Madam Svetlana – belépett a pult mögé.

– Na, gyére, itt ádnyi vógyka – csalogatta a lányt a pult mögé. Hermione úgy volt vele, hogy ennél rosszabb már nem lehet, így belépett a pult mögé és leült a transzvesztitával szembelévő székre.

– Várnyi, té lénnyi a lyány, ákit kirúgnyi fékete minisztérúraság, mer’ megmutátnyi csúnyája prófétyába’ – jelentette ki fennhangon, ledöbbenve Svetlana.

– Nem, nem én mutattam meg, hanem az exem – mondta Hermione és biccentett miközben elvette a vodkás poharat.

– Cshúnya, rossz férfikák – csóválta a fejét Svetlana – itt látnyi dolgok, férfikák lennyi mocskos és pervérz.

– Ne is mondd, egyébként Hermione vagyok, ha már idecseppentem.

– Nyedves vágy? – kérdezte a férfinő, mire Hermione elnevette magát.

– Nem, ez csak egy hülye mondás – legyintett nevetve a lány.

– Értényi. Mit kérés egy ilyény lyány, egy ilyény környék?

– Munkát, de mindenhonnan kidobtak – mondta elkeseredve Hermione.

– Innen nincsény kidóbvá Herminnyi, itt lénnyi munka. Te elfogádnyi és lénnyi gazdag?

– Nem akarok prosti lenni – sóhajtott Hermione és még a gondolattól is kirázta a hideg. _– Már csak az hiányozna, hogy kurvának álljak_ – gondolta undorodva Hermione.

– Nyet hívni így. Itt dolgózni lyányok és fiúcskik lénnyi művészéi a szexnék.

– Mennyit keresnék? – kérdezte sóhajtva Hermione. _– Undorító vagyok  –_ gondolta és újra kirázta a hideg.

– Oh nágyon sokáty. Egy órácski lennyi 1500 galléon.

– Ezerötszáz galleon? Jól értettem? Az három és fél napi fizetésem volt a minisztériumban – Hermione azt hitte félrenyeli a vodkát amit a mondat után azonnal lehúzott.

– Nyos énnek Herminnyi megkapni kicsit kevesebb, mint felét, hétszáz galléont, de cserébe lakhatnyi itt és kápni ételek, házimányócskik mosogátnyi ruhák még ilyésmik – magyarázta Svetlana.

– Nem tehetem, képtelen lennék rá – csóválta a fejét Hermione.

– De, képes lennyi. Előszőr lennyi furcsa, de utána megszóknyi. Bízni Svetlana, Herminnyi lenne nágyon szép örömlányszki.

– Nem is tudom, már ígyis kitaszított a varázsvilág, hogy megjelentek azok a hülye képek a profétában. – Hermione elhúzta a száját.

– Látnyi képek, nyet lenni hetero, szeretni férfikák, de látnyi te vágina, neked lennyi szép. Férfikák ölni ilyenért – bíztatta Svetlana és töltött még egy vodkát.

– Adjam fel az álmaim? – kérdezte kétségbeesetten Hermione és sóhajtva átvette a vodkás poharat.

– Herminnyi, senki nyet maradni örökre örömlányszki. Ez csak lennyi átmenet, plusz ha nyet tetszeni, Svetlana elengedni. Na?

Hermione sóhajtott egyet, majd végül hosszas gondolkodás és újabb két feles után beleegyezet.

– Kipróbálom, de félek, hogy nem lesz hozzá gyomrom – húzta el a száját. _– Feladtam a rohadt erkölcsi érzékem_ – gondolta.

– Nyet ággódnyi, ide csak jönnyi olyan férfikák, ákiknyek lénnyi pénz. Nágy részük nyet undorító, légalábbis a téstük nyet áz. Ámit kérnek, nos az néha nyét könnyű, de olyánkor nyugodtán szólnyi Svetlana és kérnyi több pénz.

– Rendben, de csak mert semmi más lehetőségem nincs – mondta Hermione és a délután folyamán sokadszorra kirázta a hideg.

– Úgy látnyi Herminny kér még égy pohárszki vógyka – nevette el magát a férfinő és töltött még egy italt a lánynak.


	4. Harmadik Fejezet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fejezetben megjelenő saját karaktere(im)
> 
> Madam Svetlana (Jeffree Star a rózsaszín haja nélkül.)  
> Aki nem ismerné Jeffree-t :  
> https://i.ytimg.com/vi/1xdQteFAGk4/maxresdefault.jpg
> 
> Lizabelle Swanson   
> Én hasonlóként képzelem őt el, persze a ti fantáziátokra van bízva.  
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/7a/83/76/7a83764790565db5bd5bea57b2cfc379--beautiful-redhead-beautiful-women.jpg
> 
> Wanda James  
> http://167.114.226.27/fbl-2013/201301/142577063.jpg

A sokadik pohár vodka után Hermione megrázta a fejét mikor Madam Svetlana már nyúlt volna az üvegért.

– Elég lesz, köszönöm. Úgy izgulok, nem akarok pluszba még dübörgő fejfájást is holnap – mondta Hermione és lerakta a poharát.

– Nyet izgulni. Lennyi mindén teljes réndben. Herminnyi mindjárt megkapni hélyed, lepihennyi, holnáp pédig kezdényi múnka. Nyet félni, első náp, nyet kápni sók vendjég – mondta bíztatóan a férfinő, majd elővett egy csengőt és párszor meglóbálta mire hamarosan három lány jelent meg.

– Ő lennyi Herminnyi, Lizábéll ő lész te szóbatársszki. Lennyi véle nágyon kédvés – mondta Svetlana egy alacsony, Hermione korú, piros-vörös hajú örömlánynak.

– Szia, Lizabelle vagyok – mutatkozott be mosolyogva a lány. Hermione viszonozta a mosolyt és próbált higgadt maradni.

– Hermione, és nem tudom mennyire látszik, de nagyon izgulok.

– Oh ne aggódj, mind így kezdtük. Majd ha felmentünk mesélhetsz, hogy téged mi sodort ide. Mára már úgyis végeztem, legalábbis estig – mosolyodott el a vörös lány.

– Ki vólt utolsó? – kérdezte Svetlana.

– Az olasz pasas, tudod Giorgio – mondta ábrándos hangon Lizabelle, amit Hermione felettébb furcsának talált.

– Áh tudnyi,  déli olász, nágy hájú – mondta Svetlana.

– Igen, a hosszú hajú – mondta Lizabelle, majd megfogta Hermione kezét és elindultak a lépcső felé. Még hallották, hogy Madam Svetlana valamit magyaráz a másik két lánynak, de azt már nem, hogy pontosan mit. Hermione eltátotta a száját mikor Lizabelle kinyitotta a második emeleten, a folyosó végén lévő szoba ajtaját. Két személyes hálószoba volt, halványzöld falakkal és hozzáillő sötétebb zöld ágyneművel. Az egyik sarokban – az ablak mellett – volt egy hatalmas szekrény és mellette egy fésülködő asztal. Szemben pedig egy fekete ajtó – rajta aranybetűkkel – hirdette, hogy mosdó.

– Tetszik? Tudom nem luxus, de a semminél jobb. Madam Svetlana minden lányt a pokol kapujából mentett ki. Én például miután legyőzte Harry Potter V... Tudod Jól Kit, az utcára kerültem. A szüleimet megölték a halálfalók, engem pedig elhurcoltak még az elején. Majdnem két éven át voltam a szexuális játékszerük, pedig akkor még szűz voltam. Greyback vette el és nem mondhatnám, hogy kellemes volt. Azt hittem nem élem túl, de mégis itt vagyok. Madam Svetlana az utcáról hozott ide. Lehet idegenekkel kell kefélni a lakhatásért és a zsebpénzért, de hidd el nem olyan szörnyű. A legtöbben nem kérnek semmi extrát. Tízből négyszer még orgazmusom is van... na, de mesélj, neked mi a sztorid? – kérdezte Lizabelle és ledobta magát az ágyára.

– Takaros szoba – mondta Hermione feszengve, majd folytatta – ,tetszik. Az én történetem sem sokkal jobb... – mondta Hermione, majd ő is leült és elmesélte az egészet, kisebb– nagyobb homályosításokkal, onnantól, hogy legyőzték a Sötét Nagyurat, odáig, hogy Ron eladta a meztelen képeit a Profétának.

– Nyugi szivi, bele fogsz jönni. Ha meg esetleg épp rossz napod van vagy kifogtál egy kellemetlenebb pasast majd sírhatsz a vállunkon. Este bemutatlak a többieknek. A két csajszi akik velem voltak mielőtt feljöttünk egyébként Bethany és Gabriella. Betty az egyetlen mugli akit befogadtunk, de mivel a szüleit halálfalók ölték meg, Madam Svetlana úgy érezte, hogy fel kell karolnia a lányt. A nagy kavarodásban pedig senki sem vette észre a jelenlétét a minisztériumnál. Riella pedig, nos őt verték otthon a halálfaló szülei és elszökött. Még kiskorú volt mikor ide került, de ne aggódj addig nem kellett szexelnie senkivel. Ő jó ideig a konyhában dolgozott és segített a házi manóknak, illetve ő csinálta Madam Svetlanának az adminisztrációt – mondta Lizabelle, majd átült a remegő Hermione mellé.

– Nagyon rossz volt az első? – kérdezte kisvártatva Hermione és az alsó ajkába harapott.

– Annyira nem, csak elég kicsi volt a pasi farka és nagyon gyorsan elélvezett, szóval esélyem sem volt kielégülni, de nem bántam. Nem fájt és nem kért tőlem semmi durvát. Jó oké sok csajnak nehéz megszoknia például az orális szexet, de ők is belerázódnak egy idő után. Ami pedig az anális dolgokat illeti – itt Hermione szemei kikerekedtek – nyugi, épp azt akarom mondani, hogy azt szinte csak a transzvesztita fiúk vállalják be, bár nekik nem igen van máshol kéjbarlangjuk szóval érted... – mondta kuncogva Liza, mire Hermione szívéről hatalmas kő esett le. Egy dologban biztos volt, senki, soha nem teheti be a fenekébe azt a bizonyos testrészét.

Pontban este nyolckor megjelent egy házimanó a szobában és közölte, hogy menjenek a társalgóba. Hermione addigra pont végzett a ruhái kipakolásával és néhányat Lizabelle tanácsára átalakított kicsit kihívóbbra.

– Nos, ez lennyi Herminnyi, Herminnyi ők lennyi én gyérmékek – kezdte Madam Svetlana.

Hermione bemutatkozott, majd a többiek is. Rajta és Svetlanán kívül tizenkét ember volt még a szobában. Négy korabelinek tűnő transzvesztita fiú és nyolc lány. Hermione felismerte egyiküket aki korábban Roxfortos volt. Wanda Jamest. A lány alatta járt, hollóhátas volt és tagja volt a DS-nek.

– Azt a mindenségit, Hermione Granger? – ment oda döbbenettel Wanda Hermionéhez miután mindenki bemutatkozott és az étkezőbe mentek, hogy vacsorázzanak.

– Wanda James. Te hogy hogy itt?

– Ezt én is kérdezhetném. Mindenki azt hitte, hogy te leszel majd egyszer az új Mágiaügyi-miniszter úgy 2008 körül vagy nem tudom – mondta még mindig a sokk hatása alatt a lány, majd leült Gabriella és Hermione közé. Hermione másik oldalán Lizabelle ült, de ő nem vett részt a beszélgetésben mert épp az egyik transzvesztitával kokettált különféle szexuális játékszerekről.

A vacsora jó hangulatban telt és Hermione egy pillanatra el tudott vonatkozatni a ténytől, hogy másnap mi várt rá.

– Köszönjük a vacsorát, Madam Svetlana. Laurának és nekem lesz még egy édes hármasunk, de házon kívül, szóval nem tudjuk mikor érünk haza – lépett oda Lizabelle Svetlanahoz. Hermione mikor meghallotta az édes hármas szót, úgy érezte, hogy vissza fog jönni a vacsorája.

 _– Legalább nem egyedül kell két pasassal lennie_ – gondolta Hermione _–, ahhoz már tényleg nem lenne gyomrom_ – kirázta a hideg, de azért nagyon figyelt újdonsült szobatársa szavaira.

– Nyet baj, majd mégjöttök – bólintott Madam Svetlana és bement egy ajtón a pult mögött, amit Hermione korábban még nem fedezett fel. _– Biztos a lakosztálya_ – gondolta.

– Édes hármas? – kérdezte riadtan Hermione mikor aztán felértek a szobájukba.

– Nyugi, nem olyan para, főleg ha két pasival lehetsz egyszerre. Na az maga a mugli mennyország tud lenni, főleg ha a pasik még dögösek is. – Hermione kételkedve nézett.– Jól hallottad Hermi, remélem nem baj ha így szólítalak, nos jól hallottad. Néha akad pár elég dögös pasas, de néha olyanok is, mint Draco Malfoy, meg az a felfuvalkodott, bunkó apja.

– Draco Malfoy kupiba jár... az apjával? – akadt ki Hermione. Ez idő alatt Liza átöltözött egy igencsak sokat mutató, fekete, testhez álló ruhába.

– Igen, Madam Svetlana azt mondta, hogy már a háború előtt is idejártak. Az öreg Malfoy már régóta törzsvendég, Draco meg azóta mióta nagykorú. Viszont van különbség kettejük között, Draco Malfoy egy arrogáns szemét, az apja meg hiába egy érzéketlen ex-halálfaló azért nem bánik olyan megalázóan a nőkkel, mint a fia. Tapasztalat, mikor elraboltak a halálfalók Lucius Malfoy párszor magáévá tett és esküszöm ő volt az egyedüli akivel nem fájt – hadarta Liza.

– Godrik nevére – csóválta a fejét Hermione.

– Mi az? – kérdezte kíváncsiskodva Lizabelle.

– Malfoy az osztálytársam volt. Ha megtudja, hogy itt dolgozom kivesz egy órára és... inkább nem is gondolok bele, hogy mire kényszerítene, de az fix, hogy nem élvezném. – Hermione feszülten nyelt egyet.

– Állítólag Draconak nagyon nagy farka van – vigyorodott el Liza, majd hozzátette mikor látta Hermione undorodó képét: – Nyugi, Hermi nem tapasztalat. Bethany mesélte.

– Értem, nos nem óhajtom kipróbálni Draco Malfoy péniszét vagy ha úgy vesszük bármelyik másik testészét... még ha aranyból van akkor sem – mondta eltökélve Hermione, mire Liza elnevette magát.

– Hát azért ezerszer inkább Draco Malfoy, mint egy nyolcvan éves vénember. Néha olyan is akad ám.

– Na jó, meggyőztél, inkább Malfoy, mint egy nyolcvanéves, bár lehet kevesebb kék-zöld folttal megúsznám azt a nyolcvanas pasit  – mondta Hermione és inkább nem képzelte el egyik együttlétet sem.

– De bolond vagy – mosolyodott el Liza, majd egy kacsintás után elment. Hermione egyedül maradt. Egy darabig próbált olvasni, de mikor rájött, hogy nem fog menni elment zuhanyozni, majd korán lefeküdt aludni.


	5. Negyedik Fejezet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fejezetben előforduló saját karakter(eim)  
> Madam Svetlana  
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/c3/a9/7c/c3a97cd1eafdb82aeca031f401d48813--makeup-lips-makeup-art.jpg

Hermione nem tudott aludni, így már kora reggel kikelt az ágyból, elkészült és lement a társalgóba olvasni. Fehér, mélyen dekoltált blúzt viselt, rövid, fekete, rakott szoknyát ami alig takarta a fenekét és egy közepesen magas, fekete cipőt.

– Áh, micsóda hír. Te is kórán kélnyi – jött Madam Svetlana hangja a társalgó ajtajából néhány óra múlva.

– Igen, még új az ágy – mosolyodott el Hermione, majd becsukta a könyvét.

– Nyet ijednyi meg, de máris lennyi kliéns, várni rád vagy Laúrára. Asztat mondta, hogy barna vagy erédeti vörös lyányt akar. Mivél vörösünk csak Waltér van, de ő lennyi fiúcski, így maradni te vagy Laúra. Asztat is mondta, hogy elvinné téged magához, de nyet félni, Pérselus Pitón lennyi régi kliéns és én megbíznyi benne – mondta az orosz férfinő, mire Hermione lemerevedett. _– Piton? Szent tevehere...  Piton lesz az első akivel pénzért... fogok... szexelni?_   – gondolta Hermione.

– Báj lennyi, Herminnyi? – kérdezte Svetlana, mikor Hermione már percek óta riadtan nézett rá.

– Nem... semmi baj, Svetlana – hazudta és csak remélni tudta, hogy Piton nem lesz olyan gúnyos és maró, mint az iskolában volt. – _Godrik nevére, egy volt tanárommal... bárcsak megölt volna Voldemort..._

Mikor kimentek az előtérbe, Piton majdnem olyan riadt képet vágott, mint Hermione mikor megtudta, hogy kivel kell lefeküdnie.

– Pérselus, ő Herminnyi – mondta Svetlana.

– Tudom ki ő, Lana – mondta Piton, mire Svetlana kérdőn nézett rá.

– Honnét tudnyi, he? – érdeklődött a férfinő.

– Mondjuk úgy, hogy Miss Grangerrel közös a múltunk egy töredékének töredéke – mondta szarkasztikusan Piton.

– Elvíszed vagy verjem fél Laúrát? Esetleg Nevadát?

– Nem kell, láttam Miss Granger... intim képeit a Prófétában– itt kárörvendően Hermionéra nézett, aki ha lehetett volna még jobban elvörösödik. –Éppen megfelel a teste az igényeimnek.

– Rendbén, mivel bejöttél, most kérném pénzet – mondta Svetlana, mire Piton átnyújtott neki egy szütyőnyi aranyat.

– Három óra? – kérdezte Svetlana miután megszámolta a pénzt.

– Lehet négy, de azt akkor majd intézem a kisasszonnyal – az utolsó szót kicsit megnyomta.

 _– Négy óra Pitonnal... négy órán át szórakoztassam Pitont? Mi jöhet még?_ – gondolta Hermione, majd kényszeredetten belekarolt Pitonba, mikor az kinyújtotta a karját, hogy hopponáljon vele.

***

Hermione rögtön leszűrte, hogy nem a Roxfortban vannak, hiszen akkor a hopponálási pontra érkeztek volna és nem egy egyszerűen berendezett nappaliba, aminek falait plafonig érő könyvespolcok borították. Nem sok ideje volt bámészkodni mert miután Piton ledobta a talárját megérezte, hogy hátulról körbefonja a karjait a derekán, majd óvatosan elkezdi lehúzni a szoknyáját. Hermionét kirázta a hideg, de nem szólt egy szót sem.

– Milyen puha a bőre, Miss Granger – suttogta Piton a nyakába, mikor már nem állt a felesleges textil az útjába és Hermione meztelen derekát és hasát simogatta. Hermione akaratán kívül sóhajtott egyet és azt kívánta bár gyorsan túl lehetne rajta, de volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Pitonnak más tervei vannak.

– Vegye le a blúzt – mondta parancsolóan. Hermione megfordult és lassan kigombolta a blúzát és mikor az utolsó gombbal is végzett a férfi szemei elé tárultak mellei, mivel nem viselt melltartót.

– Most a bugyit is – sürgette Piton. Hermione az ajkába harapott, de teljesítette a férfi kérését.

– Hm... élőben is szép a teste és igen, ezt bóknak szántam – mondta Piton és elégedetten nézett végig a meztelen lányon.

– Nem lehetne, hogy legalább akkor tegeződjünk mikor meztelenül állok maga előtt, míg magán hat réteg ruha van?  - kérdezte szemrehányóan Hermione.

– Nos... , Hermione engem nem érdekel, hogy magáz vagy tegez, csak csinálja amit mondok – mondta Piton, majd közelebb húzta a lányt és a lábai közé csúsztatta az egyik kezét. Hermione akarata ellenére felnyögött ahogy megérezte a férfi enyhén bőrkeményedéses ujjbegyét a csiklóján.

– Ha jó kislány lesz, talán többet is kap, de azért meg kell dolgoznia és ez alatt azt értem, hogy nagyon meg kell dolgoznia, hiszen végülis ez a dolga – suttogta a férfi a lány fülébe és még egy kört leírt a csiklóján mielőtt abbahagyta volna.

– Mit szeretne? – kérdezte Hermione remegő hangon, félelemmel telt tekintettel.

– Vetkőztessen le, majd vegyünk egy közös fürdőt, ahol természetesen maga megfürdet engem, aztán szeretném, hogy a szájába vegyen és ajánlom, hogy ne harapjon meg mielőtt a hálóba vinném és olyan keményen megdugnám, hogy két napig alig bír majd járni. – Hermione riadtan nézett rá.

– Mégis mit várt? Azt hitte, hogy a magánéletemben is olyan szépen beszélek, mint a tanórákon? Maga kurva, Hermione és úgy is fogok magával bánni.

– Rendben, felfogtam – mondta Hermione és elhúzta a száját mielőtt neki állt volna kigombolni Piton szalonkabátját.

– Na jó, ehhez most nincs türelmem  – mondta végül Piton, mikor látta, hogy Hermione igencsak küzd a gombjaival. Előhúzta a pálcáját és eltűntette a ruháit. Hermione szája tátva maradt mikor megpillantotta Piton már ágaskodó férfiasságát. Nemcsak, hogy kőkemény volt, hanem viszonylag nagy és vaskos is.

– Ne bámulja már így. Mégis mit várt, hogy kicsi lesz és nem áll fel? – kérdezte szarkasztikusan Piton, majd megragadta a lány kezét és elindult a fürdőszoba felé.

***

Piton elkezdte feltölteni a kádat és miközben a víz egyre csak folyt, addig belemarkolt Hermione fenekébe.

– Hm... feszes – nyugtázta alig hallhatóan. Hermione feszélyezve érezte magát, de persze nem tette szóvá, csak behunyta a szemét és azt kívánta bár véget érne ez a rémálom. Egy darabig a fenekét fogdosta, majd áttért a melleihez és igencsak vadul nyomkodni kezdte őket. Hermione egyszer fel is szisszent a nem éppen kellemes érzés hatására, de Piton nem zavartatta magát. Ugyanúgy folytatta, majd a lány mellbimbóit vette kezelésbe, persze azokkal sem bánt kíméletesebben.

– Másszon be a kádba, aztán én is követem – mondta végül és elengedte a lány melleit. Hermione engedelmeskedett és leült a vaskád hideg szélére, a lábait pedig belelógatta a meleg vízbe. Piton bemászott és várakozóan nézett a lányra.

– Ott a szappan, mosdasson meg.

Hermione sóhajtott egyet, majd kezébe vette a szappant és elkezdte megmosni Piton hátát, majd a mellkasát. Egyszer csak a férfi feltérdelt, megragadta a lány kezét, nem éppen gyengéden, és lüktető férfiasságához vezette. Hermione vette az adást, beszappanozta a kezeit és elkezdte fel le mozgatni őket a férfi merevségén. Piton jólesően felnyögött és behunyta a szemét.

– Nem hagyott ki véletlenül valamit? – kérdezze gúnyosan, mikor Hermione már nyúlt volna a csap szélén lévő törülközőért.

– Nem hinném – csóválta a fejét Hermione.

– Mossa meg a fenekemet is – parancsolta Piton, mire Hermione lemondóan a kezébe vette a szappant, beszappanozta, majd viszolyogva elkezdte mosni.

– Ne szégyenlősködjön, ne csak kívül mossa meg, csinálja rendesen – sürgette Piton. Hermione elhúzta a száját és lassan becsúsztatta a kezét a férfi feneke közé.

– Ez az, ez jól esik, folytassa – mondta az izgalomtól rekedtes hangon Piton. Hermione percekig kellett, hogy mossa a férfi fenekét míg az elégedetten el nem tolta a kezét. Leöblítette magát és a lányt is a zuhanyfejjel, majd ő maga nyúlt a törülközőkért és az egyiket átadta Hermionénak.

Mikor már teljesen megszáradtak, Piton lerántotta Hermionéról a törülközőt és a sajátját is ledobta.

– Most ahogy már mondtam, szeretném, hogy azokkal a puha ajkaival kényeztessen – mondta Piton, majd mielőtt térdre kényszerítette volna a lányt hevesen megcsókolta.

– Remélem nincs semmilyen fertőzése – mondta végül gúnyosan Piton miután szétváltak.

– Nem kell aggódnia, maga az első kliensem – húzta el a száját a lány, majd mikor érezte, hogy Piton le akarja nyomni inkább önszántából letérdelt. Lassan a kezeibe vette a férfi pulzáló falloszát, majd lassan, egy mély levegő után az ajkához érintette a makkját és egy puha csókot lehelt rá.

– Ez az, ne legyen ideges, jól csinálja...– nyögött fel Piton és a kezeibe fogta a lány rakoncátlan haját. Hermione bátortalanul végignyalta a férfi teljes hosszát mielőtt bekapta volna a makkját és mozogni kezdett rajta.

– Ahhoz képest, hogy ez az első alkalom nagyon ügyes... – mondta levegősen Piton. Hermione nem akarta közölni vele, hogy Ron mikre nem vette rá, így inkább besegített az egyik kezével a férfi kényeztetésébe. Közben szájával szakadatlanul mozgott a férfin és egyre többet és többet vett magába.

– Ha benyeli az egészet, kielégítem – nyögött fel Piton, mikor érezte, hogy nem sok kell neki ahhoz, hogy robbanjon. Hermione ijedten nézett a szemébe. Még életében nem látott ekkora férfiasságot, nemhogy kényeztetett volna egy ilyet.

– Megpróbálom, de nem ígérek semmit – mondta végül és arra a pénzre gondolt, amit majd Madam Svetlana fog adni neki. Vett egy mély levegőt és annyit kapott be a férfiből amennyit csak tudott. Persze az egészet nem sikerült, de Piton ennek ellenére is fél percen belül egy hangos nyögéssel beleélvezett a lány szájába... jobban szólva a torkába. Hermione azt hitte megfullad ahogy a forró ondó egyre csak spriccelt a férfiből. Nem akarta lenyelni, de nem tehetett mást ha túl akarta élni ez a négy órát Pitonnal.

– Ez nagyon gonosz húzás volt – mondta végül Hermione mikor a férfi végre kihúzta magát a szájából.

– Mit mondhatnék, gonosz vagyok – vigyorodott el Piton, majd hozzátette –, de mivel megadta amit kértem, én is állom a szavam mielőtt áttérnénk a hálószobába. Jöjjön közelebb – mondta a férfi, majd miután Hermione közelebb ment a lába közé csúsztatta a kezét.

– Ne hazudjon, Hermione, maga is élvezte. Ha más nem, ez a nedvességtől tocsogó vulva a tanúja – suttogta a fülébe, majd izgatni kezdte. Hermione hangosan felnyögött ahogy Piton a csiklóhoz ért.

– Nos, mivel csak azzal a Weasley gyerekkel volt, így szívbaj nélkül teszem azt amit most fogok... egyébként sosem tennék ilyet egy kurvával ... – mondta a férfi pár perc múlva, majd megragadta Hermionét, felültette a csaptelepre, szétfeszítette a lábait és belenyalt a kelyhébe. Csókolta, szívta és nyalta ahol érte. Hermione kicsit meglepődött a férfi szenvedélyén, de nem volt sok ideje ezen gondolkodni, mivel egy jól időzített szívás hatására remegve, a férfi nevét sikítva ért fel a csúcsra.

– Azta... húh... ha ezt tudom, már iskolás éveim során magára vetem magam – mondta nevetve Hermione, mikor visszanyerte a lélegzetét. Nem éppen így képzelte el az elsőt.

– Látja, annyira nem is vagyok gonosz – vigyorodott el Piton, majd hozzátette –, de ne szokja meg, mert ami most jön az lehet fájni fog, de akkor sem fogom abbahagyni.

Hermione elhúzta a száját, de azért követte a férfit a hálószobába.

– Ki gondolta volna, hogy pont maga lesz olyan hatással rám, hogy ilyen hamar újra akcióra képessé válok – mondta Piton, majd újra meredező péniszére mutatott. Hermione nem szólt egy szót sem, csak rábírta a férfit, hogy üljön az ágyra, majd az ölébe ült és lassan ráereszkedett. Piton látta, hogy mire megy ki a játék, így hátradőlt, erősen belekapaszkodott Hermione csípőjébe és vadul elkezdett mozogni alatt. A lány ijedten felnyögött. Nem számított rá, hogy Piton teljesen beléhatol és keményen hajtani kezdi. Ron mérete elenyésző volt Pitonéhoz képest, így eléggé fájt amit csinált.

– Áh... ez fáj – mondta sírós hangon, de Piton mintha meg sem hallotta volna, ehelyett egy hirtelen mozdulattal átfordította magukat, merevségét egy pillanatra sem húzva ki a lányból, hogy ő lehessen felül.

– Megmondtam... hogy nem fogom... kímélni – mondta gúnyosan, majd vadul és gyorsan kezdett mozogni a szűk lányban. Hermione szemébe könnyek szöktek és percekig úgy érezte, hogy meg fog halni Piton alatt, mikor hirtelen a szúró fájdalmat átvette egy kéjes érzés. Még mindig furcsa volt éreznie a férfi hatalmas szerszámát, de már nem fájt, sőt úgy érezte ha így folytatják újra elélvez.

– Merlin... te jó ég... ez az... Perselus... – sikította önkívületi állapotban Hermione, mikor felért a csúcsra.

– Ez az... ah... milyen szűk... – nyögte Piton, mikor Hermione izmai körbeöletek és ennek hatására ő is elélvezett. Percekig nem mozdultak, csak behunyták a szemüket és élvezték orgazmusuk utószelét. Piton egy darabig ki sem húzta magát a lányból csak eldőlt vele oldalra. Mikor aztán visszanyerték a lélegzetüket Piton lemászott az ágyról.

– Van tíz perce, hogy felkészüljön a következő menetre... – mondta, majd kiment a szobából.

Hermione a plafont bámulta és elmosolyodott. Sokkal jobban zajlottak a dolgok, mint várta.


	6. Ötödik Fejezet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fejezetben szereplő saját karakter(eim)  
> Madam Svetlana  
> http://ugc.reveliststatic.com/gen/constrain/800/800/80/2017/02/22/16/ev/se/ph7sznuw8o2qbwe.jpg  
> Lizabelle Swanson  
> https://orig12.deviantart.net/7fa4/f/2011/345/2/8/pale_by_susancoffey-d4iuzak.jpg

– Ne hagyd abba... könyörgöm... – nyögte Hermione miközben Piton hátulról hatolt belé és egyik kezével intenzíven izgatta a lány duzzadt csiklóját.

– Fogd be... kiskurvám, itt én... parancsolok nem... te – mondta alig érthetően Piton, majd vadabbul kezdett mozogni. Kezét elvette a lány csiklójától, de Hermionét nem kellett félteni, elkezdte izgatni saját magának.

– Ki engedte meg? – kérdezte hirtelen Piton mikor észrevette mit csinál a lány. Hermione csalódottan abbahagyta mikor Piton rácsapott a fenekére.

– Majd én... izgatlak, ha... kiérdemled... – mondta, majd kihúzta magát a lányból, maga felé fordította és feltérdelt. Hermione a férfiszemébe nézett, mire az sóhajtott egyet.

– Mire vársz, tapsra? Szopjad – parancsolta, mire Hermione a nap folyamán másodszor vette a szájába a férfi falloszát. Nem értette Piton hogyan bírja ennyi szuflával. Ron egy orgazmus után jó éjszakát kívánt és elfordult az ágyban. Hermione nem értette miért, de valamilyen beteges és csavart módon tetszett neki Piton pénisze. Az ízéről pedig ne is beszéljünk, érezte, hogy nedvesebbé válik ahogy az ajkához érintette a férfit. Lassan, érzékien szopta és ezúttal felkészülve Piton gonosz játékára, kevesebb ideig engedte a torka közelébe. Percekig kényeztette a férfit, míg az egy nyögés kíséretében ki nem húzta magát a lány szájából és a melleire nem spriccelt. Hermione nem értette, hogy lehet valakinek ennyi spermája, de rögtön abbahagyta a spekulációt mikor megérezte, hogy Piton a melleibe masszírozza a nemes nedűt.

– Ne szokd meg... legközelebb újra a szádba megyek el, az a kedvencem... olyan megalázó, nem igaz? – suttogta pár centire a lány arcától, majd ondós ujjával végigsimított a lány száján, mire az reflexből lenyalta a férfi ujjáról.

– Nem is értem miért, de ha megalázó ha nem... élvezem – mondta szintén suttogva Hermione. Piton azt hitte, a lány csak a kedvére akar tenni, de Hermione ezúttal őszinte volt. Maga sem értette miért, de így volt.

– Azt akarom, hogy kényeztesd magad amíg újra harcra kész nem lesz – mondta Piton és a lankad férfiasságára mutatott. Hermione elfeküdt az ágyon, majd megnyalta az ujjait mielőtt lassú köröket nem kezdett leírni a csiklóján. Halkan nyögdécselt ahogy orgazmusa sürgetőbbé vált. Mielőtt elélvezett volna érezte, hogy Piton lassan beléhatol a még félig merev állapotban lévő péniszével.

– Azt akarom, hogy elélvezz, hogy szorítsd össze az izmaid körülöttem – suttogta, mire Hermione intenzívebben kezdte izgatni magát és egy sikoly kíséretében felért a csúcsra. Piton behunyta a szemét és kiélvezte ahogy lüktet a lány nőiessége az orgazmusától. Ettől az érzéstől újra kőkemény lett és meg sem várva, hogy a lány visszanyerje a lélegzetét, hevesen elkezdett mozogni benne. Hermione átkarolta a férfi nyakát, mélyen a szemébe nézett és vadul megcsókolta azt. Piton viszonozta a csókot és közben egy percre sem lassított a tempón.

– Te jó ég... ez hogy lehetséges... élvezek... ahh – kiabálta Hermione és ahogy újra megfeszültek izmai, Piton követte a csúcsra.

– Nem érdekel ha az összes félretett pénzem... rád megy, de holnap is... várlak te kis... vadmacska – nyögte Piton miközben eldőlt Hermione mellett az ágyon.

– Ne aggódjon uram, itt leszek – mosolyodott el Hermione.

***

Hermione vigyorogva ment vissza Madam Svetlanahoz. Sajgott a hüvelye a vadkefélés következtében, de nem érdekelte. Csak egy forró zuhanyra vágyott és egy tál müzlire.

– Ah Herminnyi... milyen vót’ Pitón? – kérdezte mosolyogva Svetlana, mikor meglátta a zihált külsejű lányt.

– Nos, sokkal kielégítőbb, mint vártam – mondta vigyorogva a lány.

– Látni? Megmondtam... te lennyi született örömlányszki – kacsintott Svetlana, majd hozzátette. – Most pihenni kicsit, mer’ délutány jönnek hozzád. Oh az a fiúcski... te lennyi nagyon mázlista Herminnyi. Draco Mélfoy... bárcsak vonzanák a transzvesztiták... – mondta ábrándos hangon Svetlana. Hermione torka összeszorult.

– _Előbb Piton, most Malfoy? Mi jöhet még? –_ gondolta. – Rendben – mondta végül lemondóan, majd egy kényszeredett mosoly után felment a szobába.

– Szia Hermi... na mizujs? – kérdezte vigyorogva Liza, mikor meglátta Hermionét.

– Nos meglehetősen élvezetes szexben volt részem egy volt tanárommal... később talán meséltek róla, de most le kell tusolnom – mondta Hermione, mire Lizabelle megnyalta az ajkait.

– Hm... alig várom bébi – mondta nevetve.

***

– Nos, ezek szerint igaz... a kis sárvérű prostituált lett. Apám? – lépett oda Draco Malfoy Hermionéhez, majd mögötte észrevette a lány az idősebbik Malfoyt is. Arcán megjelent az ijedtség, nem akart édes hármasban lenni a Malfoy férfiakkal.

– Miss Granger, ne aggódjon, én csak nézni fogom a műsort... sosem érnék egy olyanhoz ha nem muszáj, mint maga – mondta lekezelően Lucius Malfoy, de hangjában érződött egy ellentmondásos él. Hermione úgy érezte, hogy Lucius nem volt őszinte.

– Viszont, engem kellőképp felizgattak a képeid, Granger szóval keménykezűen fogok veled bánni. Készülj fel – mondta cinikusan Draco, majd végigsimított Hermione arcán.

– Melyik szobában csináljuk? – kérdezte kisvártatva Draco.

– Hátul ván még néhány szábád, erre jönnyi – mondta Madam Svetlana, majd odavezette Hermionét és a két Malfoyt.

– Jó szórakozást – biccentett Svetlana, majd becsukta az ajtót.

– Vetkőzz le sárvérű, hadd lássam azt a hamvas kis lyukad – sürgette Draco. Eközben Lucius leült az ajtó melletti fotelbe. Hermione kelletlenül teljesítette a kérést. Félt, az igazat megvallva félt, hiszen alig pár órája Piton úgy meghajtotta, hogy még ekkor is sajgott kicsit a hüvelye.

– Apám, nézd a melleit – vigyorodott el Draco, majd egy határozott mozdulattal rácsapott a lány először bal, majd jobb mellére. Hermione felnyüszített a fájdalom hatására. Lucius ellenben nem reagált.

– Ne rinyálj sárvérű, ez még semmi sem volt – vigyorodott el gonoszul Draco, majd hozzátette: –Tudom, hogy nem okozhatok maradandó sérüléseket, hogy máskor is idejöhessek, de ismerem a szabálykönyvet, kötelesek vagytok eltűrni a többi lotyóval együtt ha egy vendég durva – mondta kajánul a fiú, majd újra rácsapott a lány melleire.

Hermione szemébe könnyek szöktek, de inkább csendben maradt. Nem akarta megadni a Malfoyoknak azt az örömet, hogy sírni lássák.

– Hallgasd apám, milyen nagyokat csattan – mondta önelégülten Draco a sokadik ütés után. Hermione mellei pirosak voltak és sajogtak.

– Most csavargasd kicsit a mellbimbóit ez már unalmas fiam – mondta érzelemmentes hangon Lucius, de Hermione látta, hogy a pénisze mozgolódik a szűk nadrágjában. Hermione azt hitte összeesik, mikor Draco teljes erejéből megszorította a mellbimbóit. Piton is csavargatta őket és az is fájt neki kicsit, de ez? Felsikított, mire Draco nevetni kezdett.

– Elég volt ribanc? – Hermione könnyes szemmel bólintott, mire Draco vigyora szélesebb lett.

– Nem elég? – kérdezte és tovább csavargatta a lány érzékeny bimbóit.

– Ne, kérlek... elég... könyörögöm Malfoy ne...  – sikította Hermione.

– Látom még nem elég – mondta újra Draco és ujjai hamarosan felváltották a fogai. Erősen beleharapott a lány bal mellbimbójába és mikor eleresztette vércsordult belőle. Hermione tekergett és kiabált, de Dracot nem érdekelte. A jobb mellének is megadta ezt a bánás módot, majd az apjára pillantott mielőtt lenyalta a lány vérét a melléről.

– Olyan ízed van, mint a sárnak... nem véletlenül vagy sárvérű te ócska ribanc – mondta Draco, majd arcon köpte Hermionét. A fiú nyála keveredett a lány vérével. Lucius feszülten figyelte a fiát és a szenvedő lányt.

– Feküdj le az ágyra és nyisd szét a vaginád, mint azon a képen – parancsolta Draco. Hermione letörölte az arcáról a fiú nyálát, majd egy sóhaj kíséretében teljesítette. Nem tudta mi vár rá, de abban biztos, volt hogy nem fogja túlságosan élvezni.

– Nem tagadom, szép vaginád van. Egy sárvérű nem érdemel ilyet. – Draco pálcát rántott, majd egy határozott mozdulattal lekötözte Hermionét az ágyra. A fiú végül elégedetten bólintott és apjára pillantott. Az idősebb Malfoyon látszott, hogy nem tetszik neki túlzottan amit látott.

– Ezt nem teheted – kiabálta Hermione, mire Draco levédte az ajtót egy disaudió bűbájjal.

– Dehogyis nem. Szabálykönyv 42. oldal, sárvérű, olvasd el. Úgyis egy idióta stréber vagy – mondta gúnyolódva Draco, majd egy másik bűbáj segítségével csipeszeket varázsolt a lány nagyajkaira és egy apró kötéllel csatlakoztatta őket a kikötözéshez, így a lány legféltettebb pontja újra szét volt húzva.

– Te szemétláda – sírta Hermione.

– Befogod a pofádat, Granger – mondta Draco, majd egy apró, rázó bűbájt küldött a lány nőiességére.  Hermione nyüszített a fájdalomtól, de nem volt ideje regenerálódni, mert Draco megismételte a varázslatot újból s újból.

– Miután kellően megkínoztalak csak utána foglak megkefélni, hogy még véletlenül se élvezd – mondta Draco, majd újra varázsolt. Ezúttal csipeszeket a lány meggyötört mellbimbóira és egy másikat a sajgó csiklójára. Hermione egy idő után már nem számolta a rázó bűbájokat, amiket a lába közé kapott. A csipeszek miatt úgyis egyre érzéketlenebbé vált.

– A külső kínzás meg volt, most jön a tényleges kínzás – mondta vigyorogva Draco, majd a talárja zsebéből elővett egy kisüvegcsét, amire annyi volt írva, hogy chili paprika kivonat.

– Bizony sárvérű, ezzel az ujjamon fogok beléd hatolni, majd miután kellőképpen használt megtisztítalak és megduglak – mondta Draco, majd belemártotta az ujjait a chilibe és elkezdte ujjazni Hermionét. Hermione úgy vonyított, mintha nyúzták volna. Lucius egyre idegesebb lett és látszott rajta, hogy nem ért egyet a fia játékaival.

– Ne kérlek, ez nagyon fáj – mondta síros hangon Hermione.

– Most a fenekedbe is juttok egy kicsit, rendesen feltüzellek te ócska sárvérű – kommentálta Draco és egy ujjal elkezdte ujjazni Hermione fenekét.

– Ne, könyörgöm a popsimat ne – üvöltötte Hermione. A chili égette a nőiességét és már a fenekét is.

– Így jó, apám? – kérdezte Draco, mire Lucius morgott és megrázta a fejét.

– Elég lesz, Draco – mondta érzelemmentes hangon Lucius. Draco pár percig még ujjazta Hermionét, majd apja végett elvégzett egy tisztító varázslatot a lányon, hogy őt ne marja majd a chili, lehúzta a cipzárját és behatolt a lányba. A csipeszek még mindig rajta voltak a nagyajkain és a csiklóján, így esélye sem volt élvezni amit a fiú csinált. Behunyta a szemét és arra gondolt, hogy másnap Pitonnal lesz, aki hiába volt vele durva, mégis a mugli mennyországba repítette. Draco húsz percig hajtotta, amilyen keményen csak tudta, majd kihúzta a péniszét a lányból és az arcára élvezett, úgy, hogy az ondó nagy részét, direkt a lány szemeibe lőtte.

– Exmemoriam – mondta végül a tejfelszőke fiú, mire Hermione szeme felcsillant egy pillanatra,már amennyire az ondótól látni lehetett, majd elájult.

– Finite incantatem – mondta Draco, mire a csipeszek és a kötelek eltűntek a lányról.

Kifele menet Madam Svetlanára is ráküldött egy bűbájt, így úgy tűnt, mintha sosem jártak volna a bordélyházban azon a délutánon. Egyedül Lizabelle tudta, hogy ott voltak, mivel Hermione korábban elmondta neki, hogy kivel fog találkozni.

***

Mikor Draco és Lucius kiléptek a kéktáblás épületből Lucius felpofozta Dracot. Draco értetlenkedve az arcához kapott.

– Nem ezt tanítottam, Draco – harsogta nyál fröcsögtetve a hosszú hajú férfi. – Lehet sárvérű, de nő... nem bánhatsz így egy nővel. –  Ezt már halkabban mondta.

– De apám... – kezdte Draco, kezét még mindig arcára szorítva.

– Sok nőt kínoztam meg különféle varázslatokkal sőt meg is öltem jó párat, de sosem okoztam akkora fájdalmat szexuálisan egyiknek sem, mint amit te tettél Grangerrrel. – Lucius még mindig nagyon dühös volt.

– Csak egy ócska sárvérű szajha és amúgy sem léptél közbe – kiabálta Draco.

– Nem léptem közbe, de nem sokon múlt – mondta Lucius, mire Draco elfintorodott.

–  Élvezted a kurva műsort, mi? Láttam, hogy felállt a farkad – vágta oda Draco.

– Vigyázz a szádra – figyelmeztette Lucius. – Okkal nem vagyunk Azkabanban, fejezd be a sárvérűzést. Vagy esetleg szeretnél Azkabanba menni? – fogta vissza a hangját az idősebbik férfi.

– Nem – fintorodott el Draco.

– Helyes, most, hogy kiélvezted a beteg hajlamaidat, hazamehetnénk? – kérdezte Lucius.

– Tudtommal te sem veted meg a szado-mazo játékokat és imádod a kurvákat is – mondta gúnyosan Draco.

– Igen, tudom, szeretem a szado-mazo egyes formáit, de sosem csinálnék ilyet egy nővel sem, mint amit te tettél szerencsétlen Grangerrel pedig, mint felhánytorgattad elég sokkal volt dolgom anyádon kívül. Ebben igazad van, de tudod mi a nagy különbség kettőnk között?  – Draco megrázta a fejét.

– Hogy én sosem tennék ilyet egy nővel és sosem lennék ilyen mocskos gyáva féreg, mint te fiam, hogy miután végeztem elfelejtetem szerencsétlennel amit műveltem vele. Szerinted mit fog gondolni mitől fáj mindene? – kérdezte idegesen az idősebbik Malfoy és karon ragadta a fiát.

– Kit érdekel, csak egy ócska kurva – dünnyögte Draco miközben apja hopponált velük...


	7. Hatodik Fejezet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saját karakter(eim) a fejezetben  
> Lizabelle Swanson  
> http://orig14.deviantart.net/ad00/f/2010/038/0/e/introspection_by_susancoffey.jpg  
> Madam Svetlana  
> https://scontent-ams3-1.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/s320x320/e15/11311641_1443684319265099_1172812117_n.jpg

Mikor Hermione magához tért nem emlékezett semmire, csak azt érezte, hogy valaki nagyon megkínozta. Sajgott a nőiessége és mellein csordogált a vére. Lassan felállt, felöltözött és felbicegett a szobájába.

– Na milyen volt Malfoyjal? – kérdezte Liza, aki az ágyán ült és a körmét lakkozta vérvörösre.

– Malfoy? – hüledezett Hermione, majd hozzátette: – Már értem mi történt. Malfoy megkínzott, megerőszakolt majd rám szórt egy exmemoriámot.

– Te jó ég. Mid fáj? – mondta ijedten Liza, majd egy okos bűbáj után, ami megszárította a körmeit, odament Hermionéhez.

– Mim nem? – kérdezte fájdalmasan Hermione.

– Basszus, nos van egy pár gyógykenőcs a fürdőszoba szekrényben, mindjárt hozom – mondta Lizabelle, majd a válla felett visszaszólt. – Vetkőzz le és feküdj az ágyra.

Hermione levetkőzött majd lefeküdt mire visszatért Liza három tégellyel és két üvegcse bájitallal.

– Ez az első fertőtlenít, inkább én csinálom mert nagyon csíp. Ne láss bele semmit, nem vagyok leszbikus – mondta Liza.

 Hermione bólintott, így a másik lány belemasszírozta a szürke színű, fertőtlenítő zselét a melleibe majd a nőiességére is tett belőle. Hermione összeszorította a fogait, mivel a szer tényleg csípett kicsit, de alig egy percen belül enyhült.

– Most, hogy fertőtlenítettük jöhet a fájdalomcsillapító krém – mondta a lány, majd azt is belemasszírozta Hermione bőrébe. Alig, hogy a vulvájához ért a szer, máris érezte, hogy kezd elmúlni az érzéketlenség.

– Jobb kicsit, drágám? – kérdezte Liza és gyengéden cirógatta Hermione vénuszdombját.

– Igen. A harmadik krém mire jó? – kérdezte Hermione és meglepetésére kicsit sem zavarta, hogy egy másik lány érinti a legintimebb pontjain.

– Nos az helyreállítja a szöveteidet, mivel rohadtul elbánt veled az a tetves dög – monda dühösen Liza, majd belenyúlt a harmadik krémbe és gyengéden belemasszírozta Hermione melleibe és a nőiességébe. Hermione határozottan érezte, hogy kezd visszaállni a teste a normális kerékvágásba.

– Szeretnéd, hogy kicsit tovább masszíroznám a puncusod? – kérdezte Liza és beleharapott az alsó ajkába.

– De semmi leszbizés? – nézett rá Hermione gyanakodva.

– Na jó, egyszer szívesen kipróbálnám, de ne mondd el senkinek – suttogta Lizabelle és picit elpirult.

– Na jó, én is kipróbálnám, de nem tudhatja meg senki – mondta Hermione.

– Ezt természetes – mondta Lizabelle, majd ujjaival elkezdte cirógatni Hermione csiklóját. Hermione jólesően felnyögött ahogy a másik lány izgatta.

– Látod bébi, nedvesedsz – vigyorodott el Liza, majd felbátorodva azon, hogy Hermione becsukta a szemét gyengéden belenyalt a lányba.

– Oké, értem ezt is szeretnéd... te jó ég – nyögte Hermione és végül minden ellenállását félredobva elmerült a kéjben amit szobatársától kapott. Lizabelle intenzíven, mégis gyengéden kényeztette Hermione csiklóját amitől a lány nemsokára elélvezett.

– Na vedd be szépen a fájdalomcsillapító főzetet – mondta végül Liza miközben lenyalta az utolsó cseppet az ajkáról Hermione kéjnedvéből.

– Utána szeretnéd, ha én is... tudod, kényeztetnélek?  – kérdezte Hermione saját magát is meglepve.

– Majd esetleg este, de most pihenned kell, a másik főzet álmatlan álom és ne kérdezd, én főztem – mondta kuncogva Liza, majd hozzátette. – Nagyon finom a puncusod, máskor is szívesen kényeztetem ha csúnyán bánt veled egy pasi.

– Szavadon foglak – vigyorodott el Hermione majd megitta a főzeteket.

***

Mikor reggel felébredt kirobbanó formában volt. Megmosakodott, felöltözött és lement, hogy beszéljen Madam Svetlanával, viszont nem meglepődött mikor a férfinő nem tudott semmit Malfoyról.

– Nyugalom, nyet voltak itt a Malfoyok, Herminnyi csak álmodni – csóválta a fejét a férfinő. Hermione sóhajtott, majd folytatta.

– De itt voltak, délután majd Lizabelle is bizonyítja, viszont most vár Piton.

– A pénz előre kérni. Érteni Herminny? – Hermione bólintott, majd hopponált.

***

– Oh szia, kiskurvám késtél – mondta Piton, majd lerakta a könyvet amit olvasott.

– Sajnálom, legközelebb nem fordul elő – mondta rosszkedvűen Hermione. Piton odalépett hozzá majd az álla alányúlt és mélyen a szemébe nézett.

– Baj van? – kérdezte ridegen, de a szemei másról árulkodtak.

– Nem azért fizet, hogy az én lelki bajaimról beszéljük –mondta Hermione és elhúzta száját –, hanem azért, hogy azt csináljuk, mint tegnap – mondta egy halvány mosollyal, majd rámarkolt a férfi péniszére nadrágon keresztül.

– Hermione, meglátom ha egy nő azért érzi rosszul magát, mert valaki meggyalázta. – Piton végigsimított a lány arcán, Hermionét pedig jólesően kirázta a hideg. – Ugye nem miattam vagy szomorú?

– Nem, amit tegnap tettünk meglepően kielégítő volt számomra is, más miatt és hagyjuk. Inkább fizessen ki és csináljon velem amit csak szeretne – mondta Hermione, majd kérdezés nélkül megcsókolta a férfit. Piton viszonozta, de aztán gyengéden ellökte magától a lányt.

– Ha fájdalmaid vannak nem foglak megdugni, tudod, hogy nem tudom kontrollálni magam és állatiasan neked esem.

– Már nincsenek, a szobatársam elég tehetséges bájitaltanból, nem is értem miért csinálja azt amit... a lényeg, hogy meggyógyított szóval nem fáj semmim – mondta Hermione majd közelebb hajolt Piton füléhez. – Fejtesse el velem ami történt, csinálja amit tegnap.

Piton megnyalta a szája szélét majd ő is suttogni kezdett. – Csak ha utána elmondod ki bántott.

– Rendben – mondta Hermione, majd miután Piton átadta neki a pénzt eltűntette a ruháikat, letérdelt és érzékien az ajkai közé vette a férfi lüktető erekcióját.

Nem kellett sok és Piton elélvezett, de ezúttal Hermione örömmel fogadta a férfi ondóját szájában. Mindencseppjét lenyelte majd kedvesen rámosolygott Pitonra. Piton halványan viszonozta a mosolyt és talpra állította a lányt.

– Gyere – mondta majd a háló felé húzta. Mikor beértek eldöntötte a lányt az ágyon, fölé mászott és csókolgatni kezdte a nyakát, a melleit és a hasát. Hermione jólesően nyögdécselt és nem értette miért jó az a férfinak, hogy őt kielégíti.

– Mondd el kivel voltál még tegnap, különben nem nyallak ki – mondta Piton és Hermione látta a szemében, hogy fél, hogy esetleg összeszed tőle valamit.

– Malfoy... Draco Malfoy meg... megerőszakolt... csak ennyit tudok, illetve, hogy biztos megkötözött mert... mert nyoma volt a kezeimen... és azt, hogy rám szórt egy exmemoriamot –  mondta a lány és könnyek jelentek meg a szemében. Piton nem értette miért, de lemászott a lányról, leült és az ölébe húzta.

– A keresztfiam tette ez? – hüledezett. Hermione nem válaszolt, csak bólintott és a férfi mellkasába temette az arcát.

– Még így is szeretnéd ha folytatnánk? – kérdezte, de Hermione megint csak bólintott. Óvatosan ránézett Pitonra és megcsókolta. Piton viszonozta a csókot, de aztán eldöntötte a lányt az ágyon és a lábai közé hatolt arcával. Végigcsókolta a vénuszdombját, mindaddig míg a csiklójához nem ért. A lány szemébe nézett, majd ajkai közé vette a lüktető kis idegcsomót és érzékien szopogatni kezdte. Hermione kéjesen nyögött ahogy a férfi mesteri ajkai kényeztették.

– Ahh... te jó ég... élvezek... – nyögte végül és teste összerándult orgazmusa hatására. Piton még adott néhány csókot a duzzadt vulvára mielőtt beléhatolt volna. Hermione meglepetésére gyengéden, egészen lassan mozgott legalábbis addig, míg Hermione meg nem kérte, hogy csinálja gyorsabban.

– Nevetségessé teszem magam... de még soha nem élveztem úgy nőt, mint téged... ,Hermione – nyögte Piton Hermione szájába ahogy közelebb ért az áhított csúcshoz.

– Ezt én is... mondhatnám...– suttogta Hermione és Piton nyakába kapaszkodott ahogy őt is elérte következő orgazmusának szele. Szinte másodperce pontosan együtt élveztek el és egymás nevét kiabáltak.

– Hihetetlen volt – suttogta Hermione, miután Piton legördült róla.

– Az jó, mert nekem is – mondta levegősen Piton. Egy darabig csendben voltak és élvezték a csodát amit a másiktól kaptak, de végül Piton megtörte a csendet.

– Van egy bájitalom ami hatástalanítja az exmemoriamot, csak annyi időre, hogy eltávolítsd az emlékeket és beledobd egy merengőbe. Szeretnél belőle? – Hermione közelebb bújt a férfihez és bólintott.

– De nem akarom megnézni az emlékeket. Megkérhetlek rá, hogy megnézd helyettem? Tudom, nincs jogom ilyet kérni és csak egy ócska ribanc vagyok a Zsebpiszok-közből, de félek. Beismerem, hogy félek – mondta elkeseredetten Hermione. Piton óvatosan az álla alányúlt és megcsókolta.

– Lehet ribanc vagy, de ócska semmi esetre sem – mondta végül mikor szétváltak.

– Hol van az a Piton professzor aki pokollá tette az életemet majdnem nyolc éven keresztül? – kérdezte kuncogva Hermione.

– Nos, őt már csak a diákoknak tartogatom, tudod a háború nem csak téged változtatott meg, Hermione – mondta a férfi miközben szakadatlanul simogatta a lány hátát. Hermione sóhajtott egyet majd mikor érezte, hogy a férfi újra merevedni kezd kérdezés nélkül rámászott és beleült.

– Most hadd irányítsak én – kérte a lány, Piton pedig beleegyezett. Hangosan felnyögött mikor a lány tövig magába engedte a péniszét. Piton meglehetősen sokáig hagyta, hogy a lány vezesse, mindössze akkor kezdett gyorsabban mozogni alulról amikor sürgetővé vált az orgazmusa. Néhány gyors és határozott mozdulat után beleélvezett a lányba.

– Lenyűgöző ... – sóhajtotta Hermione.

– Micsoda? – lihegte Piton.

– A potenciád – mondta vigyorogva Hermione.

– Nos, lehet az az oka, hogy nem sok nővel voltam, főleg a háború alatt. Előtte is csak prostikkal illetve egyszer egy mugli nővel, de arról nem akarok beszélni – mondta majd elharapta a mondat végét mikor rájött, hogy meg akart nyílni Hermionének. Hermione észrevette, hogy a férfi kicsit zavart lett, így úgy tett, mintha a férfi nem mondott volna semmit.

– Szeretnéd ha megmasszíroználak, Perselus? – kérdezte és mosolygásra késztette az, hogy a férfit még mindig kicsit kirázta a hideg amiért a lány a keresztnevén szólította.

– Jól esne, köszönöm, Hermione... a fürdőben találsz masszázsolajat – mondta a férfi, Hermione pedig lemászott az ágyról és kiment a fürdőbe. Pár perc múlva kezében az olajjal tért vissza.

– Hasalj le – utasította, a férfi pedig teljesítette. Hermione óvatosan a férfi fenekére ült majd menta illatú masszázsolajat csorgatott a hátára és elkezdte gyengéden a bőrébe masszírozni. Piton jólesően felnyögött ahogy a lány puha kezei végigjárták a hátát.

– Masszőznek sem lennél utolsó – mondta a férfi, Hermione pedig elmosolyodott a kedveskedő szavakra.

– Örülök, hogy élvezed – mondta Hermione majd a melleire csorgatott egy keveset az olajból, előre hajolt kicsit és a férfi hátának nyomta őket.

– Hm... ez tetszik, folytasd... – duruzsolta Piton és behunyta a szemét. Hermione felbátorodva a hasára is csorgatott egy keveset és szinte már csúszkált a férfi hátán. Egy pár percig még kiélvezte, de aztán megkérte Pitont, hogy forduljon meg.

– Mit tervezel, kiskurvám? – kérdezte kíváncsian a férfi, mire Hermione a combjaira ült, előrehajolt és a mellkasán is végrehajtotta azt, amit a hátán. Piton láthatóan élvezte a lány izgatását, mert egyre erősebb erekciója lett.

– Dugj meg – nézett végül Hermione mélyen a férfi ében fekete szemeibe. – Dugj meg keményen – suttogta, mire Piton maga alá gyűrte és mélyen beléhatolt.

***

Mikor már fel voltak öltözve Piton átnyújtott Hermionénak egy fiolát.

– Idd meg, aztán kiszedem azokat a rémes emlékeket, rendben? – mondta lágy hangon, amit Hermione még mindig nem szokott meg tőle.

– Köszönöm... ,Perselus – mondta majd zavarában egy puha csókot adott a férfi arcára.

–  Nincs mit, meg is nézem őket helyetted – mondta Piton majd miután a lány megitta a bájitalt, pálcát rántott és kiszedte az ezüstös emlékszálat a lány fejéből.

– Megnézem a merengőben – pálcát szegezett az egyik polcra. – Invito merengő – mire a dohányzóasztalra szállt egy jóval kisebb merengő, mint Dumbledore–é volt.

Beletette a lány emlékeit és elmerült bennük. Hermione leült a kanapéra és feszülten várta, hogy a férfi mit fog mondani. Mikor aztán végre kihúzta a fejét a merengőből riadtan nézett Hermionéra.

– Nem egyedül volt, Luciusszal érkezett – itt Hermione elfehéredett –, de ő csak megfigyelő volt. Ismerem és biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem értett egyet ezzel az egésszel. Nem mondom el miket csinált Draco, jobb ha nem tudod – mondta a férfi, majd mikor látta, hogy Hermione mindjárt elsírja magát leült mellé és megölelte.

– Cssss... már vége, nyugodj meg... legközelebb pedig ne menj bele ha megjelenik. – Hermione bólintott és maga sem értette miért, hiszen a Piton által kifizetett másfél óra már régen lejárt, ennek ellenére mégis megcsókolta a férfit.


	8. Hetedik Fejezet

Piton az elkövetkező három hétben nem jelentkezett és Hermionénak hiányérzete támadt. Maga sem tudta miért, de csak a férfival nem érezte magát üresnek az aktusok után. Malfoynál azért élvezetesebb együttléteket tudhat maga mögött, de egyik férfi sem volt olyan, mint Piton. Hermione nem értette miért vagy hogyan, de vonzódni kezdett Pitonhoz, sőt talán még kedvelte is.

Madam Svetlana szabadnapot adott neki és Hermione végig sem gondolta mit tesz, hopponált és pár perc múlva már Piton nappalijában volt.

– Perselus? Itthon vagy? – kérdezte mikor a férfit nem találta sem a nappaliban, sem a fürdőben, sem pedig a hálóban.

– A pincében vagyok – jött hamarosan a férfi hangja. Hermione vett egy mélylevegőt majd elindult a rozoga pincelépcsőn a férfihoz.

– Hermione, hát te? – kérdezte meglepetten, miközben egy bájitalt kevergetett.

– Szabadnapom van. – Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Ne érts félre, csak beszélgetni akartam valakivel és te vagy az egyetlen aki nem gyűlöl azért, amit a Prófétában látott.

– Potter gyűlöl? – kérdezte Piton majd intett, hogy Hermione üljön le a mellette lévő magas székre. Hermione leült és bólintott.

– Bár nem beszéltem vele, világéletében Ron pártján állt. Ez most sem lenne másképp. Én mindig csak a harmadik kerék lehettem mellettük. Őket csak a kviddics érdekelte, csak akkor voltam jó, ha házit kellett másolni. – Hermione elhúzta a száját.

– Tudod, ha elhagynád az országot nem kellene egy bordélyban dolgoznod. Amerikában például senki nem tud a botrányról, ott tisztalappal kezdhetnél. Taníthatnál az Ilvermornyban vagy lehetnél színésznő vagy ami csak akarsz – mondta Piton, de nem nézett fel a bájitalról.

– De nem akarok elmenni... egyedül lennék, még jobban, mint most. Itt legalább már kiismerem magam.

– Milyenek  a ... kliensek? – kérdezte Piton és Hermione döbbenve tapasztalta, hogy a férfit kirázta a hideg... persze nem tette szóvá.

– Ha azt mondom, hogy végig arra gondolok, hogy mire költöm majd a pénzt sokat mondtam? – mondta Hermione, de mikor látta Piton arcát kijavította magát. – Egyedül veled nem, valahogy veled élvezem. Nem hittem, hogy fogom, mármint amikor először idehoztál, de kellemes csalódás vagy számomra. – Mikor ezt kimondta kicsit elpirult.

– Tudod, ellenben a többi pasassal, nekem úgy nem jó a szex ha a másik fél szenved. Jó, beismerem azt szeretem ha a nőnek kicsit megalázó a helyzet vagy picit fáj neki, de azért azt is, ha a nevemet üvöltve, remegve élvez el – mondta a férfi és egy pillanatra a lányra nézett. Hermione elmosolyodott és jóleső bizsergés járta át ahogy felidézte legutóbbi szeretkezésüket.

– Nem hittem, hogy ezt mondom majd egyszer, de engem is felettébb izgat, ha kicsit megalázó a helyzet – vigyorodott el Hermione.

– Ezt most fejezzük be, hacsak nem szeretnéd, hogy a falhoz préseljelek és vadul megdugjalak – mondta Piton és ő is vigyorgott.

– Csábító ajánlat – mondta kuncogva Hermione.

– Nincs annyi pénzem – csóválta a fejét Piton. Hermione egy percre elgondolkodott és az ajkába harapott, de pár percen belül dűlőre jutott, mivel a lába közti bizsergés a férfi fallal való kijelentése óta elviselhetetlen volt.

– Ki mondta, hogy fizetned kell? – mondta mosolyogva Hermione, majd leszállt a székről és átölelte hátulról a férfit.

– Komolyan gondolod? – kérdezte, mire Hermione a nyakába csókolt.

– Nos, ha igen, akkor miután végeztem a főzettel nagyon szívesen a falhoz présellek – mondta Piton bársonyos hangon. Hermione elégedetten ült vissza a székére.

– Ha ez kiderül, Madam Svetlana felnégyel – mondta nevetve Hermione.

– Hát ne mondd el neki – mondta vigyorogva Piton miközben gondosan kevergette a főzetet.

– Nem terveztem – mondta Hermione és ezután egy ideig csendben maradtak.

***


	9. Nyolcadik Fejezet

Piton fél órán belül végzett a főzettel és üvegcsékbe töltötte. Hermione izgatottan várta, hogy a férfi odasétáljon hozzá és megérintse.

– Maradjon a fal vagy inkább az asztalon szeretnéd? – suttogta buján a lány fülébe. Hermione lecsúszott a székről majd szembefordult Pitonnal és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.

– A falat választom – suttogta miután abbahagyták a csókolózást és levegő után kaptak.

– Szabadnapod van és arra vágysz, hogy velem lehess és, hogy benned legyek? Ingyen? Te teljesen megvesztél, kiskurvám? – csóválta a fejét Piton, de azért közben letépte Hermione, ezúttal halványrózsaszín, blúzát majd hátrálni kezdett vele, míg a hűvös, kissé nyirkos, érdes falhoz nem nyomta. Hermionét kirázta a hideg ahogy meztelen háta a fallal érintkezett, de azért átkarolta Perselus nyakát és a férfi csípője köré fonta az egyik lábát.

– Ez nem az én hibám – suttogta Hermione. – Nem én tehetek róla, hogy tehetséges szerető vagy – mondta Hermione majd hevesen megcsókolta a bájitalmestert.

Piton viszonozta a vad csókot és közben megszabadította a lányt a szoknyájától és saját magát is a ruháitól egy non verbális varázslattal.

– Ha valaki... pár éve azt mondja, hogy... Hermione... Granger... önszántából akar... kefélni velem... körberöhögtem volna – zihálta Piton két csók között. Közben kezei felfedező útra indultak a lány testén. Végigsimított Hermione nedvességén és mikor kellően olajozottnak találta a dolgokat a lány feneke alányúlt és felemelte mielőtt beléhatolt volna. Hermione jólesően felnyögött ahogy Piton még jobban a falhoz préselte minden egyes kemény lökésével. A hidegfal hűtötte az izgalomtól forró bőrét, még az sem zavarta, hogy a rücskös felülete több helyen felsértette a hátán a bőrt. Átkulcsolta karjait  a férfi nyaka körül és arcát a vállába temette ahogy orgazmusa sürgetőbbé vált. Nyögései egyre hangosabbak voltak és mivel olyan közel volt a férfi füléhez, így azt nagyon tüzelték a lány hangjai.

– Hermione... ha ilyen hangokat... adsz ki... nem fogom sokáig bírni... – mondta zihálva Piton. Hermione érezte, hogy Pitonnak nehezére esik tartania, de nem izgult sokat emiatt, mivel hamarosan egyre intenzívebbé vált a kéj és érezte, hogy Perselusnak sem kell sok a gyönyörhöz.

– Nem kell sok... Perselus... ahhh – nyögte Hermione, majd belemélyesztette a körmeit a férfi hátába mikor felért a csúcsra. A háta megfeszült és hangosabban sikított, mint valaha.

– Perselus... Perselus... Perselus...

– Ah az izmaid... uhhh – mondta alig érthetően Piton és hatalmasat élvezett a lányba.

Mikor aztán visszanyerték a lélegzetüket, Piton talpra állította Hermionét, de még egy darabig ölelte. Végül aztán hirtelen felkapta és felvitte a hálóba. Lefektette az ágyra, melléfeküdt és érzékien megcsókolta. Hermione belenyögött a csókba mielőtt teljesen átadta volna magát a férfinek. Nem sokára azon kapták magukat, hogy Perselus elhelyezkedett Hermione lábai között és lassan beléhatolt. Hermione hátrahajtotta a fejét és kéjesen felnyögött ahogy megérezte Piton kőkemény erekcióját pulzálni magában. 

A férfi határozottakat lökött Hermionét és közben hüvelyujjával izgatta a csiklóját. Hermione behunyta a szemét és beletemette az arcát Piton nyakába. Együtt mozogtak. Mikor Piton lökött egyet, Hermione összeszorította hüvelyi izmait. Pitont ez az érzés megőrjítette és arra ösztökélte, hogy gyorsabban, hevesebben mozogjon a lány szűk vaginájában. Hermione ezúttal nem karmolt, ezúttal a férfi hajába csimpaszkodott mikor elérte a gyönyört. Pitonnak sem kellett sok, Hermione nevét nyögve élvezett el. Hermione remegett és nem bírt megmozdulni, csak átölelte a férfit mikor az legördült róla és magához vonta.

– Szívem szerint egésznap... szexelnék veled – mondta lihegve Piton és egy puha csókot lehelt a lány csapzott hajára.

– Hm – mindössze ennyit bírt kinyögni jólesően a lány. Piton pálca nélkül magukra varázsolta a takarót. Hermione mikor megérezte a puha, mégis hűvös selyem ágynemű huzatot kirázta a hideg és kellemesen felnyögött.

– Oh, kiskurvám... lehet megbánom amit most fogok mondani – kezdte Piton és örült, hogy Hermione nem látja az arcát. –,de van egy ajánlatom – mondta, mire Hermione addig fészkelődött míg a férfi szemébe nem tudott nézni. Gyengéden végigsimított az arcélén, Piton pedig behunyta a szemét.

– Hallgatlak – suttogta Hermione.

– Arra gondoltam, hogy ideköltözhetnél –  mondta a férfi, mire Hermione szemei nagyra nyíltak.

– Lenne fedél a fejed felett és lenne mit enned. Cserébe csak annyit kérnék, hogy állj rendelkezésemre szexuálisan a nap bármelyszakában vagy akár egésznap.

– Ajj, Perselus, olyan kedves tőled, de nem fogadhatom el – mondta Hermione és elhúzta a száját.

– De miért? Nem kellene tovább idegenekkel kefélned – mondta Piton és gyengéden simogatta a lány hátán a puha bőrt.

– Sokkal tartozom Madam Svetlanának és Lizabellet sem lenne szívem egyedül hagyni. Szegény lány annyit szenvedett, most végre támaszt talált bennem.

– Kérlek, gondold meg – mondta Piton és Hermione csalódottságot félt felfedezni a hangjában.

– Ez nem azt jelenti, hogy nem jövök el hozzád amikor ráérek – mondta Hermione és egy puha csókot lehet a férfi szájára.

– Nem, az nem lesz elég, kiskurvám. Azt akarom, hogy csak az enyém legyél, hogy más ne dughasson meg. Ha kell fizetek is ezért.

– Ne őrülj meg, a hormonok a fejednek mentek? – kérdezte Hermione és felhúzta a szemöldökét.

– Megígéred, hogy meggondolod? – kérdezte Piton, mintha meg sem hallotta volna Hermione szemtelen kérdését.

–  Rendben, megígérem.

– Az a Lizabelle vagy ki, nem ő gyógyított meg Malfoy után? – kérdezte hirtelen Piton.

– De, igen – válaszolta kurtán a lány.

– Nos, nem akartam még elárulni, de szeptembertől nem megyek vissza a Roxfortba tanítani. Magán vállalkozást nyitok és bájitalokat fogok főzni megrendelésre. Többek között a Szent Mungónak és patikáknak.

– Azta, gratulálok, de ez hogy jön ide? – kérdezte homlokráncolva Hermione.

– Amiket adott neked az a lány, azok közül egyik sem egyszerű bájital.

– Tudom.

– Hova járt iskolába? Mert az biztos, hogy nem a Roxfortba. Az ilyen tehetségeket nem szoktam elfelejteni.

– Az Ilvermornyba járt.

– Nos, akkor azért tehetséges. Ott megfelelő a bájitaltan oktatás, nem úgy mint például a Beauxbatonsban – mondta Perselus, majd folytatta – Arra akartam kilyukadni, hogy szükségem lesz egy gyakornokra aki segít majd a bájitalok főzésében, mert tudom, hogy rengeteg megrendelésem lesz. Nem csoda, hiszen még mindig én vagyok az egyik legjobb bájitalmester az országban.

– Várj, te most nemcsak nekem, hanem a számodra ismeretlen barátnőmnek is ajánlatot teszel? – döbbent le Hermione.

– Igen. Ideköltözhettek cserébe ez a két kérésem van. Tőled azt várnám el, hogy szeretkezz velem, tőle pedig azt, hogy a kezem alá dolgozzon a laborban. Egyébként is nagyon ismerős ez a név, hogy Lizabelle.

– Talán onnan, hogy két éven át véresre kínozták és megerőszakolták a halálfalók a Lestrange birtokon?

– Vörös hajú lány? – kérdezte elgondolkodva Piton.

– Festett vörös – javította ki Hermione.

– Akkor tudom melyikük volt az. Két foglyot tudtam kimenteni Rodolphusék kezéből a kis vöröset már nem – mondta és Hermione látta, hogy felidézi magában a régi, borzalmas időket.

Egy darabig még Perselus karjaiban maradt, de aztán kiszállt az ágyból, felöltözött és egy forró csók után hopponált.

Leroskadt az ágyára és próbálta feldolgozni amit Perselus ajánlott neki... jobban szólna neki és Lizának.

 

 


	10. Kilencedik Fejezet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madam Svetlana  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/04/b7/6b/04b76b205a4f29b661d6f59a51b50cbc--queen-makeup-jeffree-star.jpg  
> Lizabelle Swanson  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/97/94/e0/9794e03b8ce198cda94371838f9441b8.jpg

Mikor Lizabelle Swanson belépett a szobába furcsa látvány fogadta. Hermione és a saját bepakolt ládái a szobaközepén, illetve maga a lány az ágyon ülve. Ez nem lett volna különös, ha Hermione nem támasztotta volna a fejét kezeire és nem meredt volna a semmibe.

– Hermi? – kérdezte Liza miután leült mellé.

– Szia Liz, mondanom kell valamit – kezdte a lány majd szobatársára nézett.

– Az remek lenne, mert per pillanat semmit sem értek.

 Hermione vett egy mély levegőt majd belevágott őszintén az egészbe. Onnantól, hogy élvezte Pitonnal az aktusokat, odáig, hogy elment hozzá, ingyen szeretkezett vele és a férfi ajánlatott tett.

– Várj, azt akarod mondani, hogy mehetnék és bájitalokat főzhetnék vele? – kérdezte Liza majd sikítani kezdett.

– Igen – vigyorodott el Hermione majd átölelte a rázuhanó Lizát.

– Madam Svetlana már tud róla? – kérdezte kisvártatva a vörös lány.

– Meg akartalak vele várni. Na, akkor benne vagy? Egészen idáig gondolkodtam a pro s kontra érveken, de minden Perselus mellett szól. Na mit mondasz?

– Még kérded? Bébi, te konkrétan éppen most húztál ki minket a varázsvilág legmocskosabb bugyraiból – mondta vigyorogva a lány és újra rávetette magát Hermionéra.

Egy darabig hol nevettek, hol sírtak, de végül összeszedték magukat. Még utoljára körülnéztek a szobában, hogy mindent bepakolt-e Hermione, aztán lementek, hogy elköszönjenek Madam Svetlanatól.

– Ajj, két kedvenc örömlányszkim lépni le? – kérdezte csalódottan a férfinő.

– Ne aggódj Svetlana, meglátogatunk és hidd el, lesznek lányok. Hiszen te magad mondtad, hogy itt jönnek mennek a lányok s a fiúk – mondta Liza, majd megölelte Svetlanát, akit anyjaként szeretett, annak ellenére, hogy Svetlana férfi volt.

– Nyet aggódni, Svetlana nyet lenni mérges rád Lizábéll és rád sem Herminnyi. Idejönni ölelés – mondta majd Hermionét is átölelte.

– Köszönök mindent, Madam Svetlana – mondta Hermione majd hozzátette, mikor látta, hogy Svetlana mindjárt sírni fog. – Megtisztelő volt Neked dolgozni – füllentette Hermione.

– Nyet hazudni, örülni, hogy megszabadulni Svetlana és a szex.

– Nos az utóbbinak örülünk, de téged sosem felejtünk el – biztosította Liza.

– Na menni, nyet késni le Kóbor Grimbuszki.

– Kimondta, hogy azzal akarunk menni? – hüledezett Hermione.

– Senki, csak a héten lenni olcsóbb a Kóbor buszki, mint a hopponálás – mondta a férfinő majd útjára engedte a két lányt.


	11. Tizedik Fejezet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lizabelle Swanson  
> http://openwalls.com/image/20059/susan_coffey_sexy_jersey_girl_1920x1200.jpeg

Mikor odaértek Pitonhoz, a ház sötét volt. Hermione körbekiabált, mint délelőtt, de ezúttal a férfi nem válaszolt. Egyedül a házimanója, Perty jelent meg.

– Perty, hol van Perselus? – kérdezte Hermione.

– Nagyságos uraság elment Zsebpiszok-közbe alapanyagokat venni, később jön haza. Perty megy vacsorát főzni, mert Nagyságos uraság biztos éhes lesz. Megvárhatják kisasszonykák, üljenek le a kanapéra. Perty majd hoz a Nagyaságos uraság kedvenc teájából.

– Szép ház, bár elég egyszerű a berendezés – mondta Liza miközben körbenézett.

– Nos a nagyhálószoba és a bájitallabor viszont nagyon szép – vigyorodott el Hermione.

– Várj, azt elfelejtetted mondani, hogy pontosan mit vár el tőled azon kívül, hogy szexelj vele? A szex rabszolgájának akar vagy mi?

– Nem éppen. Csak azt kérte, hogy szeretkezzem vele amikor kedve van hozzám.

– Na és tényleg olyan jó vele, mint mondtad? – érdeklődött Liza és megnyalta a szája szélét.

– Körülírhatatlanul jó vele – vigyorodott el Hermione, majd biccentett Pertynek, miközben átvette tőle a forró teát.

A lányok már végeztek a teájukkal mikor Perselus hazatért. Ledöbbenve nézett hol Hermionéra, hol Lizabellere.

– Ez gyorsan ment, Hermione, nagyon örülök, hogy jól döntöttél– vigyorodott el Perselus, majd leült a két lány közé és csókot lehelt Hermione arcára.

– Lizabelle Swanson, uram – mosolyodott el Liza, majd kezet nyújtott Perselusnak.

– Perselus Piton és nagyon remélem, legalább olyan ügyesen dolgozik a laborban, mint amilyen szép a kis pofija és a teste – mondta Piton és Hermione nem értette miért, de ökölbe szorult a keze.

– Maga még jobbképű, mint hittem – bókolt Lizabelle.

–  Vacsora után várlak a szobámban, Hermione, maga pedig Lizabelle az emeleten fog a vendégszobában lakni – mondta Piton, mikor észrevette, hogy Hermione feszeng mellette.

A vacsora csendben zajlott, mindössze Piton kérdezett néhány dolgot Liza iskoláiról és Hermione mesélt Harryről Lizának.

– Nagyon finom volt, köszönjük, Perty – mondta Hermione, mire a kis manó sötétkék szemeiben boldogság csillant meg.

– Arra gondoltam, de ne akadj ki Hermione... – itt Hermionéra pillantott – ,mi lenne, ha ma este mindkét hölgy megtisztelne a hálószobámba? – kérdezte Piton és szinte már bántóan méregette hol Liza, hol Hermione igencsak sokat mutató dekoltázsát.

– Édes hármas? –  kérdezte lelkesen Liza – Benne vagyok, uram – kacsintott Pitonra miközben megnyalta az egyik ujját. Piton érezte, hogy merevedni kezd.

– Kiskurvám? – nézett végül Hermionéra.

– Ha ezzel boldoggá tehetlek, természetesen megteszem – mondta Hermione hűvösen, majd próbált mosolyt erőltetni az arcára. Nem értette miért, de féltékeny volt.

– Gyertek ide – parancsolta Piton, a két lány pedig közelebb ment. Elkezdték vetkőzetni a férfit, az pedig behunyta a szemét. Mikor Piton már teljesen meztelen volt Hermione gyorsan lecsapott ajkaival a férfi merev falloszára és bő nyállal, hevesen szopni kezdte.

– Sebaj, álljon fel uram – mondta Liza, mire Piton felállt, ezzel egy pillanatra majdnem megfojtva Hermionét férfiasságával. Hermione dühös pillantást vetett Lizára, de aztán folytatta Piton izgatását. Piton hangosan felnyögött mikor Liza letérdelt mögötte, széthúzta a fenekét és érzékien nyalni kezdte a férfi ánuszát.

– Maga aztán nem szégyellős... Lizabelle – nyögte Piton miközben a lány jóízűen nyalta a farpofái közt. Hermione azt hitte felrobban az irigységtől, ezért mélyebben engedte a torkába a férfi méretes péniszét. Mélyebben, mint valaha. Pitonnak nem kellett sok, hangosan felnyögött és pont úgy, mint legelőször Hermione torkába lőtte forró ondóját... viszont ezúttal Hermione számított rá és érzékien lenyelte minden cseppjét miközben a blúzát elkezdte kigombolni. Liza is csatlakozott és lassan vetkőzni kezdett.

– Fiatalok, formásak és tocsognak a vágytól... – mondta rekedtes hangon Piton – ... a kedvenc kombinációm – mondta a férfi, majd hozzátette: – Azt akarom, hogy kényeztessétek egymást itt előttem, amíg újra fel nem áll – mondta a férfi.

Hermione egy pillanatra összerezzent, hiszen azóta nem értek egymáshoz Lizával mióta a lány meggyógyította... viszont nem volt sok ideje gondolkodni, mert Liza vadul rálökte a kanapéra majd kérdezés nélkül Hermione arcára ült miközben már nyalta a lány nőiességét. Hermione kéjesen felnyögött. Hiába volt dühös Lizára, a lánynak mocskosul tehetséges nyelve volt. Vett egy mély levegőt és ő is nyalni kezdte Lizabelle nedvességét. Piton alig bírt betelni a látvánnyal és érezte, hogy lassan, de meredezni kezd a pénisze.

– Váltsátok pózt, Hermione legyen felül és csak ő nyalja Lizát. Mivel féltékenykedett, ő most nem kap több kényeztetést – mondta a férfi, a lányok pedig teljesítették kérését, Hermione igaz morcosan. Mikor aztán újra belemerült a nyalásába, Piton észrevétlenül mögé lopakodott és egy határozott mozdulattal beléhatolt a lányba, aki kutyapózban pucsított. Hangosan felnyögött a kéjtől és majdnem beleharapott az alatt fekvő lány vulvájába.

– Nyald szépen, kiskurvám, érzékien kényeztesd a lyukát, különben abbahagyom a mozgást – figyelmeztette Piton mikor Hermione inkább nyögdécselt, mit hogy Lizát nyalta. Liza megragadta Hermione haját és közelebb húzta nőiességéhez a fejét ahogy sürgetőbbé vált orgazmusa. Hermione majdnem megfulladt, hiszen így orra belenyomódott a lány vénuszdombjába. Azért serényen szívogatta a csiklóját és próbált nem felnyögni ahogy Piton vadul dugta.

– Ahh, élvezek... ügyes vagy, Hermi – sikította Liza, de egy percre sem engedte el Hermione haját.

– Cserélhettek, most Liza nyalja orgazmusig Hermionét, én pedig... – itt kajánul Hermionéra nézett –, megdugom Lizát.

Hermione horkantott egyet, de azért lefeküdt a kanapén és várta Liza nyelvét. Mikor Liza is elhelyezkedett, Piton tövig hatolt a lányba és talán még vadabbul kezdte hajtani, mint Hermionét. Nem kellett sok és Hermione is felsikoltott a kéjtől. Ebben a pillanatban Piton kihúzódott Lizából, térdre kényszerítette a vörös lányt és a szájába élvezett.

– Van tíz percetek kifújni magatokat amíg a mosdóba megyek – zihálta Piton majd elsietett.

– Azt a jó büdös életet... ez a pasi – lihegte Liza

– Féltékeny vagyok rád – suttogta Hermione.

– Nem szükséges... láttam a szemében, hogy oda van érted – kuncogta Liza majd Hermione álla alányúlt és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.

Mikor Piton visszatért vad lüktetést érzett a lába között ahogy megpillantotta a csókolózó lányokat. A két lány észre sem vette a jelenlétét, így gond nélkül szétfeszíthette Hermione lábát és nyalhatott bele a kelyhébe. Hermione hangosan felnyögött és megszakította a csókot mikor megérezte Perselus mesteri nyelvét csiklóját.

– Oh... Pers... ez mesés – nyögte és hátrahajtotta a fejét. Liza kapott a lehetőségen, bemászott a térdelő Perselus és Hermione közé és szájába vette a férfi még csak félig álló erekcióját. Közben a heréit is masszírozta. Hermionénak nem kellett sok és a férfi nevét sikította mikor elérte a gyönyör. Ezúttal Perselus nem hagyott neki sok időt a regenerálódásra. Lehúzta Liza mellé és várakozóan nézett rá.

– Azt akarom, hogy mindketten nyaljátok és szopjátok felváltva mielőtt elélveznék – nyögte és behunyta a szemét. Hermione érzékien nyalta a makkját mielőtt Liza bekapta a teljes hosszát majd átadta Hermionénak, aki szintén bekapott annyit a férfiből amennyit csak tudott. Végül Piton Liza szájából rántotta ki a falloszát és élvezett rá a két lány arcára. Liza kajánul ránézett Hermionéra és elkezdte lenyalni a lány arcáról a férfi még forró spermáját. Hermione sem kérette magát ezek után, ő is nyalni kezdte Liza arcát ahol érte és jólesően nyelte a férfi csak nekik szánt finomságát.

– Merlin... szülinapom lenne? – kérdezte ledöbbenve Piton.

***

Mikor aztán kellően tiszta volt mindkettejük arcra kérdően néztek Pitonra.

– Elmegyek zuhanyozni, ti ketten pedig... Liza nyald ki utoljára még Hermionét, mert miután végeztem, várom a szobámban. Tudjátok büntetés jár azért ha féltékenykedtek – itt Hermione riadtan pillantott rá –, jól gondolod, nem tervezlek több orgazmussal megjutalmazni ma este. Liza ha eltűntünk, nyugodtan zuhanyozz le, jó kislány voltál – mondta szigorúan, majd elvonult a fürdőbe.

– Köszönőn uram – mondta Liza, majd hozzátette, miután bezárult a fürdőszoba ajtó. – Azt hiszem tényleg az lenne a legjobb, ha alaposan kielégítenélek Hermi, ki tudja mit tervez? – tűnődött el Liza. Hermione bólintott és felkínálta duzzadt nőiességét barátnőjének, aki boldogan kényeztette azt.


	12. Tizenegyedik Fejezet

– Enyje- benje, kiskurvám. Nagyon rosszul viselkedtél – mondta Piton és közben ciccegett.

– Perselus, ne haragudj, nem akartam féltékeny lenni, csak azt hiszem, nagyon kedvellek – mondta Hermione és lehajtotta a fejét.

– Én is kedvellek, Hermione, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem fogom máskor is kielégíteni a barátnődet, mivel tetszik nekem – mondta szigorúan Piton, majd hozzátette. – A kiskurvám te vagy, ezt ne felejtsd, ez kiváltság, tudod, hogy csak te alhatsz az ágyamban. Mondjuk ma nem, de ha jól viselkedsz legközelebb már igen – mondta Piton végigsimított a lány arcán.

– Térdelj fel a komód tetejére, nyomd ki azt a formás kis popsid és várd meg a következő utasításom. Világos? – kérdezte Piton, Hermione pedig félszegen bólintott.

Tudta, hogy Piton sosem tenne vele olyasmi, mint Malfoy, így bízott benne. Felmászott a komód tetejére és bepucsított ahogy a férfi kérte. Pár perc múlva Piton egy bőrövvel a kezében tért vissza. Suhintott a pálcájával, mire az övből egy bőrkorbács lett. Hermione nyelt egyet ahogy megpillantotta az eszközt a lába közül.

– Húsz csapás a fenekedre ezzel a kis aranyoskával majd néhány a melleidre, bár az ha nagyon fáj, szólsz és egy után befejezem. Nem akarlak bántani, nem úgy, mint Malfoy. Egyszerűen csak alázatra akarlak szoktatni. Amíg hárman lakunk itt, addig nem tűröm el, hogy féltékenykedj vagy azt éreztesd Lizával, hogy kevesebb. Ja és igen, ha hármasban csináljuk vagy büntetést kapsz, elvárom, hogy magázódj velem. A jelszó unikornis vér, ha azt akarod, hogy szünetet tartsunk vagy nagyon fáj amit csinálok veled kimondod, de ne játszadozz velem, mert még véletlenül értelmét veszti. Érthető voltam, kiskurvám?

– Rendben, uram. Igaza van. Alázatos leszek és örömmel veszem a büntetést, amit kiszab rám – mondta Hermione és maga sem értette miért, de felettébb izgatta az alárendelt szerep.

 Piton megnyalta a szája szélét majd egy határozottat suhintott Hermione vaj puha bőrére. A lány felnyögött, hiszen csípett a korbács, de nem ellenkezett ellene.

– Minden csapást számolni fogsz és ezek után azt mondod majd mindig, hogy köszönöm uram, hogy fontosnak tartja a nevelésem – mondta Piton és gúnyos mosoly jelent meg az arcán mikor Hermione horkantott a nevelés szóra.

– Már túl vagyok a nevelhető koron, uram, de megteszem amit kér – mondta végül.

– Ezúttal elnézem a szemtelenkedést, Miss Granger, de még egy ilyen és nem húsz, hanem negyven csapás lesz a vége – mondta a férfi majd újabb ütésre lendítette a korbácsot.

– Ahh.. kettő... és köszönöm uram... ,hogy fontosnak tartja a nevelésem – mondta Hermione. A fenekén piros csíkok voltak és kicsit sajgott a bőre.

– Jó kislány – mondta elégedetten Piton majd újra suhintott a korbáccsal, ezúttal erősebben.

– Aúúú... három és köszönöm szépen uram, hogy fontosnak... tartja a nevelésem – nyögte Hermione és már nyúlt volna, hogy megdörzsölje a fenekét, de Piton pálca nélkül összekötözte a kezeit.

– Nem leszek kegyes, kiskurvám. Emelt fővel fogod elviselni a korbácsot. Erős nő vagy és ez a gyakorlat még erősebbé tesz. Csak az erős nők képesek alárendelni magukat igazán az uruknak. Te vagy a legerősebb nő aki ismerek és ez szeretném ha így is maradna – mondta Piton majd ugyanolyan intenzitással sújtott le a korbáccsal.

– Ahhh... négy és nagyon szépen... köszönöm ... uram, hogy fontosnak tartja... a nevelésemet – mondta könnyes szemmel Hermione, de érezte, annak ellenére, hogy a korbács fájdalmat okoz a nőiessége kéjesen lüktet.

A huszadik csapás után égett a fenekén a bőr, de ezzel párhuzamban érezte ahogy lassan csepeg le a komódra a kéjnedve. Piton is észrevette mert vadul nagyajkai közé nyúlt és megdörzsölte a lány csiklóját.

– Nem tévedtem, jól ráéreztem, hogy alárendelt hajlamaid vannak, kiskurvám – mosolyodott el a férfi.

– Uram, kérem engedje meg, hogy... elélvezzek – kérlelte fájdalmas hangon Hermione.

– Arról volt szó, hogy a melleidre is mérhetek néhány csapást a korbáccsal – mondta elgondolkodva Piton.

– Utána? – nézett rá kiskutya szemekkel a lány miközben nagy nehezen – a megkötözött kezei végett – megfordult és elhelyezkedett ülő pozícióban a komódon. Melleit kinyomta ezzel felkínálva a férfi büntetésének.

– Még meglátom, de ha megjutalmazlak, nem rögződnek igazán a most tanultak – mondta szigorúan majd hozzátette. – Amikor a melleidet korbácsolom azt fogod mondani, hogy köszönöm uram, hogy a melleimen keresztül is nevel... ne nézz rám így, a hosszú mondatok hatékonyabbak, mint az ha csak annyit kérnék, hogy köszönöm uram – mondta a férfi, majd egy kevésbé erőset csapott.

– Uhhh... egy... köszönöm uram, hogy a melleimen keresztül is nevel – nyüszítette Hermione és megfeszült a háta.

– Nagyon ügyes vagy, kiskurvám. Még három csapást kell kibírnod.

– Aúú... aúú... köszönöm uram, hogy ... a melleimen keresztül is... nevel – hüppögte Hermione mikor Piton hasonló erőt tanúsított, mint a fenekén, de ettől függetlenül nem mondta ki a jelszót.

– Ez plusz egyet ad hozzá, mert elfelejtettél számolni – csóválta a fejét Piton majd újra ütött.

– Kettő... te jó ég... köszönöm... uram, hogy a melleimen... keresztül is nevel – mondta Hermione és mélyen Piton szemébe nézett.

– Erős nő vagy, gondolj arra. Megértetted? – Hermione bólintott, behunyta a szemét és várta a következő ütést. Ez közvetlenül a mellbimbóit érte. Fájt, de közben még jobban tüzelte a lába között.

– Ahhh... uram... három... köszönöm szépen... uram, hogy... a melleimen... keresztül is nevel. – Piton elmosolyodott mikor érezte, hogy pizsamaalsójában mozgolódik a pénisze. Nyelt egyet és határozottan rácsapott egy utolsót, meg kell mondani, hogy ez volt a legerősebb csapása.

– Aúúúú... te jó ég... ez fájt... huh... négy... köszönöm uram....

– Mit köszönsz, ne húzd az időt – förmedt rá Piton mikor lassúnak bizonyult Hermione.

– Köszönöm uram, hogy a melleimen keresztül is nevel – hadarta a lány.

– Rendben, menj az ágyra és tárd szét a lábaid – mondta a férfi majd eloldozta a lány kezeit. Hermione lassan átment az ágyra és teljesítette a férfi kérését. Piton leült mellé és ujjbegyével intenzíven izgatni kezdte a lány csiklóját. Hermione megörült, hogy a férfi megkegyelmez rajta, de mikor már majdnem elélvezett volna abbahagyta.

– Mély levegő, csillapodj, mindjárt folytatom – mondta Piton. Egy perc eltettével a férfi lassú, gyengéd köröket kezdett leírni a lány csiklóján. Hermione azt hitte felrobban, de nem mert szólni, csak sóhajtozott.

– Most figyelj rám, ha engedély nélkül elélvezel, a következő héten csak Lizával szexelek, te pedig nézni fogod – mondta Piton miközben vadul izgatni kezdte Hermione csiklóját. Érezte, hogy a lány megfeszül a kezei alatt és rögtön abbahagyta izgatását mielőtt az elélvezhetett volna.

– Ügyes kislány – mondta elismerően Piton, majd, mint legelső együttlétük alkalmával, megcsavargatta a lány mellbimbóit. – Most kotródj innen, a kanapén alszol. Nem érsz a fenekedhez, sem a melleidhez. Önkielégítésre pedig még csak ne is merj gondolni. Reggel letusolhatsz – mondta Piton és látva Hermione szemében a vágyat, rászórt egy bűbájt.

– Próbálj a lábad közé nyúlni – mondta a férfi. Hermione teljesítette a kérést, de nem sikerült megérintenie a nőiességét.

– Ezt a bűbájt, úgy hívják, hogy az erényöv bűbáj. Csak én oldhatom fel és addig nem érhet hozzád senki más, csak én. – Hermione ijedten nézett rá.

– Ne aggódj, reggel feloldom, de csak addig míg megtisztálkodsz.

– Rendben uram, jó éjszakát – mondta Hermione majd kiment szobából miután gyengéden megcsókolta a férfi ajkát.

Lefeküdt a kanapéra és magára varázsolt egy pokrócot. Nem értette Pitont, de saját magát sem. Szégyellte magát, de élvezte a férfi büntetését és felettébb felizgatta, hogy erényövet adott rá. Sajgott a feneke és mellei, de a legrosszabb a lába között volt. Lüktetett és csak arra vágyott, hogy Piton vadul megdugja. Sokáig forgolódott, de végül csak sikerült elaludnia.


	13. Tizenkettedik Fejezet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lizabelle Swanson  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/9d/d2/14/9dd21404051ee0659f4fba7a6a55ab0d.jpg

Miután Hermione kiment a szobájából Perselus leült az ágyára. Pénisze lassan megnyugodott és így tiszta fejjel bírt gondolkodni.

 _– Két nő... eddig egy sem volt, erre most kettő... ez nem lesz így jó... ráadásul megkínoztam szegény Hermionét, pedig jogosan volt féltékeny... semmit sem változtál, Piton, ugyan az a szadista szörnyeteg vagy a Roxfort pincéjéből, mint régen_ – gondolta, majd sóhajtott egyet mielőtt eldőlt volna az ágyon.

– _Hermione... olyan szép, okos és felesleges tagadni... oda vagyok érte... Lizabelle... nos ő Lilyre emlékeztet valamiért, de nem hinném, hogy célszerű lenne egy olyan nővel szorosabbra fűzni aki rá emlékeztet... ne hazudj magadnak, Piton... mindkét nőért odáig vagy. Hermionéért már hetek óta epekedsz, Lizabelle pedig vonzalom volt első látásra. De melyiküket válasszam? Hermionét vagy Lizát? –_ eltűrte az arcából a haját és meredten bámulta a plafont.

  _– Hermione olyan szűk, gyengéd és érzéki, Liza az ellenkezője, ő inkább vad és ténylegesen egy született ribanc... mibe keveredtem?_ – sóhajtott egyet, majd hirtelen felült és az éjjeliszekrényén lévő álmatlan álom főzetért nyúlt. Egy pillanatra megállt mikor a szájához akarta emelni a kis flaskát.

  _– Kimenjek Hermionéhoz? –_ tűnődött el. _– Ah, inkább nem, végülis élvezte az alárendelt szerepet, nem volt ellenére, hiszen akkor már a második csapás után kiabálta volna a megbeszélt jelszót. Ráadásul olyan érzékien mondta amit kértem tőle, nem csak engem izgatott, hogy megalázkodik előttem, hanem őt is. Ő a tökéletes mintája az igazi, alárendelt nőnek... ha megadnám neki a megfelelő kiképzést... na majd valamikor rákérdezek... na meg sok múlik azon, meddig bírja az erényöv bűbájt... három napot terveztem. Ha a kis drága kibírja orgazmus nélkül annyi ideig, akkor egy teljes éjszakán keresztül csak kényeztetni fogom... persze ezt nem közlöm vele... ami pedig Lizát illeti, holnap este kettesben leszek vele, hadd följön kicsit a levében Hermione... hihetetlenül gonosz vagyok..._ – gondolta és mielőtt újra merevvé vált volna, gyorsan ledöntötte a bájitalt.

***

Másnap reggel Hermione korán felébredt és bekopogott Piton szobájába. A férfi nem válaszolt, így lassan belépett hozzá.

– Uram – szólongatta –, szeretnék letusolni – suttogta halkan miközben leült a férfi mellé az ágyszélére. Piton suhintott a kezével, mire Hermione úgy érezte, mintha egy ólomsúlyt vettek volna le nőiességéről.

– Lezuhanyozol és visszajössz ide. Bekrémezem a feneked és a melleid, ahol tegnap érintkeztek a korbáccsal, majd visszateszem az erényövet. Ha teljesíted a kívánságaim és jó kislány leszel, talán, ismétlem talán megjutalmazlak – mondta Piton, Hermione pedig bólintott.

Éjszaka felriadt arra, hogy olyan szinten lüktet a lába között, hogy nem bír tovább aludni, így Pitonon gondolkodott és arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy vágyik rá, de nem csak úgy, mint férfire, hanem úgy, mint mesterre... szexuális értelemben lévő mesterre akinek alárendelheti magát. Ez a felfedezés ledöbbentette, de ha jobban belegondolt voltak jelek. Az, hogy Ron nyámnyila hozzáállása nem izgatta, az, hogy mikor először volt Pitonnal lenyűgözte a férfi vad s állatias szenvedélye és persze az, hogy nedvesen tocsogott attól, hogy a férfi korbácsolja és megalázó mondatok kiejtésére kényszeríti.

– Rendben, uram és köszönöm – mondta Hermione és elmosolyodott. Mikor végre beállt a zuhany alá és beszappanozta  vulváját, egy pillanatra csábítást érzett rá, hogy kielégítse magát, de aztán egy belső hang, amit az alárendelt hangnak nevezett, lebeszélte róla. Amilyen gyorsan csak tudta befejezte a fürdést és visszament a férfihez egy szál törölközőben.

– Dobd le és feküdj ide – mondta Piton, aki időközben már felöltözött. Hermione lehasalt az ágyra és várta, hogy a férfi bekrémezze a még mindig sajgó fenekét.

– Jól feldagadtak a nyomai – dünnyögte Piton és egy hideg, zselészerű krémet kezdett belemasszírozni a fenekébe. Hermione jólesően felnyögött ahogy a férfi kényeztette a farpofáit.

– Fordulj meg – mondta végül Piton miután a lány bőre beitta a krémet. Hermione megtette és látta, hogy Piton szétoszlat egy keveset a krémből a kezein és a mellei felé nyúl. Érzékien kezdte masszírozni a lány melleit, amin szintén vastag, feldagadt, vöröses ütés nyomok voltak.

– Remélem tanultál a leckéből – mondta Piton.

– Igen, uram egész éjjel sajogtak a melleim és fenekem – mondta Hermione majd hozzátette – a lábam közét pedig ne is említsük.– Piton pálcát ragadt majd ráküldött egy ellenőrző bűbájt Hermionéra.

– Az első feladatot letudtad, kiskurvám. Büszke vagyok rád, hogy nem maszturbáltál a fürdőben – mikor ezt Piton kimondta, Hermione elégedetten elmosolyodott.

– Most pedig, miután kicsit felizgattam azt a gyönyörű kis puncidat... – itt Hermione döbbenten nézett Pitonra –... nem kell csodálkozni, ismerem ezt a szót és olykor használom is – mondta a férfi. – Nos, azt akartam mondani, hogy miután elviselhetetlen szinten felizgattalak, visszateszem rád az erényövet.

– Rendben, uram – mondta Hermione majd széttárta a lábait.

Piton odahajolt és egy puha csókot lehelt a lány nedvességére. Hermione kéjesen felnyögött ahogy megérezte Piton forró nyelvét lüktető csiklóján. Már majdnem elélvezett mikor Piton egy utolsó szívás után elengedte a csiklóját.

– Ahogy már mondtam tegnap is, csillapodj, mélylevegő és próbálj megnyugodni. – Hermione megtette ami tellett tőle és próbálta lelassítani zakatoló szívét.

– Látod, megy ez – bíztatta Piton és közben elkezdte lassan cirógatni a lány nőiességét.

– Most gyors leszek, ha elélvezel akkor én is bevetem a csipeszeket, mint Malfoy, de tudnod kell, hogy én soha nem azért teszek bármi ilyet, hogy fájdalmat okozzak. Persze okozok, de nem ez a célja ezeknek a gyakorlatoknak, hanem? Fejezze be, Miss Granger – mondta és kajánul rávigyorgott a lányra. Hermione alig bírt levegőt venni, de azért megpróbált válaszolni Pitonnak.

– Azért, hogy minél megalázóbb legyen és még jobban ki legyek szolgáltatva az ön kegyelmére, mint alapból.

– Remek válasz, most pedig mélylevegő és figyelj rá, hogy ne élvezz el – mondta a férfi és intenzíven kezdte izgatni a lány csiklóját, ami ezúttal duzzadt rügyként emelkedett ki nagyajkai közül. Hangosan nyögött ahogy közelebb ért a csúcshoz, de Perselus megérezte ezt és befejezte az izgatást.

– Csodálatos – mondta a férfi majd a pálcájáért nyúlt. – _Pudicitiam_ * – mondta, mire Hermione újra érezni kezdte azt a nehézséget a lábai között.

– Három nap, ezzel együtt. Ennyi ideig fogod viselni. Többet nem veszem le, de ma este is felizgatlak, hiszen, mint mondtam aki kiszórta a bűbájt az hozzáérhet ahhoz, amihez hozzá kell – mondta a férfi majd egy vadcsókra odahúzta Hermionét. Hermione átkarolta a férfi nyakát és viszonozta a csókot.

– Most pedig légy jó kislány. Keltsd fel Miss Swansont és küldd ide – mondta Piton és kiküldte a lányt.

Hermione felment az emeletre, hogy szóljon Lizabellenek. A lány már ébren volt és épp öltözködött.

– Hívat Piton – mondta Hermione, mire Liza bólintott.

– Mivel büntetett meg ?– érdeklődte, de Hermione nem válaszolt, csak a lábai közé vezette Liza kezét.

– Azta, ez létező dolog? Azt hittem az ilyen s efféle bűbájokat betiltották a középkorban – hüledezett a vörös lány.

– Persze, hogy betiltották, szóval vigyázz, nehogy rád is kiszórja – kuncogta Hermione.

– Mennyi ideig kell viselned a bűbájt? – érdeklődte Liza.

– Három nap.

– Szegénykém, most nagyon sajog a puncusod, mi? – kérdezte, Hermione pedig bólintott, de aztán hozzátette.

– De megéri, nem tudom miért, de izgat, hogy alárendelhetem magam a kéréseinek – mondta Hermione és elvörösödött.

– Nos, ha érdekel én is szívesen alárendelném magam. Alapjába véve, nem mondaná rá az ember, hogy jó pasi, de olyan kisugárzása van – vigyorodott el Liza.

– Azt kihagytad, hogy fantasztikus potenciája van és hatalmas pénisze – mondta Hermione és erős szúrást érzett a lábai között ahogy Piton merevségére gondolt.

– Hm... na igen. Fullasztóan nagy – kuncogta Liza.

– De mi azért is bekapjuk az egészet –  mondta Hermione és ő is nevetett.

– Naná, hiszen olyan izgató– kacsintott Liza majd hozzátette: – Most jobb ha megyek, nem váratom meg.

**_*Pudicitiam –_ latinul szűziességet/ tisztaságot jelent.**


	14. Tizenharmadik Fejezet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lizabelle Swanson  
> http://premula.com/editorials/susan_coffey/brassier.jpg

– Lizabelle – köszöntötte Piton a vörös lányt mikor az lassan belépett a hálószobába.

– Jó reggelt, uram. Bájitalt óhajt főzni? – kérdezte kedvesen Liza és közelebb lépett a varázslóhoz.

– Nem, most nem ezért hívattam. Lenne egy ajánlatom, érdekli? – kérdezte és mélyen a lány szemébe nézett. Lizát kirázta a hideg egy pillanatra a férfi szuggesztív pillantásától.

– Attól függ, mint ajánl uram – mondta végül kacéran.

– Üljön le, Miss Swanson és hallgasson ide – kezdte Piton és miután Lizabelle leült az ágyszélére, belevágott.

***

– Nos, mit mondd? Hajlandó alárendelni magát nekem? – kérdezte Piton. Liza szemei felcsillantak és lassan bólintott.

– Szavakkal válaszolj ha kérdezlek, ribanc – mondta Piton és megragadta a lány nyakát majd lenyomta fekvő pozícióba. Nem fájt, csak kicsit ijesztő volt.

– Igenis, uram – mondta elhaló hangon Liza, mire Piton elengedte a torkát.

– Rendben, akkor kezdjük egy egyszerű gyakorlattal. Vetkőzzön le és térdjen le elém. Kezek a tarkóján és a fejét tartsa egyenesen – mondta Piton. Liza lassan levetkőzött majd teljesítette Piton kérését.

– Szopni fog, de kezek nélkül – mondta Piton majd letolta a nadrágját és a lány szájába nyomta meredező erekcióját. Liza engedelmesen szopta, de néha nehezére esett, hogy nem érhet hozzá kézzel a férfihez. Piton amint sürgetőbb lett gyönyöre átvette a vezetést és vadul dugni kezdte a lány száját. Hangos nyögéssel élvezett el a torkában, ezzel kényszerítve, hogy minden csepp ondóját lenyelje a lány.

– Szép volt – mondta elismerően miután visszanyerte a lélegzetét.

– Köszönöm, uram – mondta mosolyogva Liza. Érződött a hangján, hogy elégedett.

– Nincs mit, tökéletes ribanc vagy. Most térdelj fel a komódra és nyomd ki a feneked – mondta Piton és akaratlanul tegezésre váltott, de rögtön eldöntötte, hogy vissza fog állni a magázódásra.

 Mikor a lány elhelyezkedett, nem a korbácsot hozta, hanem egy hajlékony nádpálcát.

– Húsz ütést kap a nádpálcával a fenekére. Nem volt rossz kislány, de a kiképzés része az is, hogy az ura kedvére kell tennie. Kedvem van elfenekelni. Érthető voltam?

– Természetesen, uram – mondta Liza és a hangja kicsit remegett.

– Számolni fogja az ütéseimet és minden ütés után ezt fogja mondani: ez a test, mától nem az enyém, hanem az öné uram. Tudom hosszú, de ez fejleszti az alárendelt nők jellemét.

– Kezdhetjük, uram – suttogta Liza, majd hozzátette. – Lehet meg kéne kötöznie, mert félő, hogy nem fogom bírni eleinte – javasolta kuncogva Liza.

– Jó ötlet – pálcát rántott, majd Hermionéval ellentétben Lizának a lábait is megkötözte, így kényszerítve, hogy még jobban kinyomja a fenekét. Nőiessége láthatóvá vált és Lizabelle biztos volt benne, hogy néhány ütés ott is érni fogja.

– A jelszó unikornis vér, ha azt akarja, hogy abbahagyjam mondja ki, de ne éljen vissza a szó erejével – mondta Piton majd vett egy mélylevegőt és rámérte az első ütést Liza fenekére, ügyelve rá, hogy ez még ne érje csillogó nedvességét.

– Egy... te jó ég... ez a test, mától nem az enyém... ,hanem az öné uram – nyögte a lány.

– Ez az – mondta Piton majd újból lecsapott.

– Kettő.. ez... a test, mától nem...  az enyém, hanem az öné uram. – Lizabelle sóhajtozott és remegett. Pitont ez láthatóan nem zavarta, mert újból ütött.

– Három... ahhh... ez a test... ,mától nem az enyém, hanem az... öné uram.

– A következő ütés kicsit másol is érni fogja, készüljön, Lizabelle – mondta Piton majd egy gyengébbet suhintott, úgy, hogy közvetlenül a lány vagináját érje az ütés. Liza felsikoltott, de aztán teljesítette amit Piton kért tőle.

– Basszus... négy... ez a test, mától nem...  az enyém, hanem az öné uram.

– Mégegyszer – mondta Piton, de ezúttal erősebbet ütött. Úgy érezte, nem bír parancsolni magának.

– Unikornis vér – kiabálta Lizabelle amint nőiességéhez ért a nádpálca.

– Sajnálom, ez tényleg túl erős volt. Váltsunk eszközt, mit szól? – kérdezte Piton miközben gyengéden megsimogatta a lány sajgó vagináját. Liza bólintott. Piton magához hívott egy övet s lovaglópálcává transzfigurálta.

– Csípni fog, de annyira nem, mint a nádpálca. A következő szám a hatos lesz, készüljön, Lizabelle – mondta a férfi, majd egy erőset rácsapott a lány jobb farpofájára.

– Hat.. ez a test... ,mától nem az enyém, hanem az öné uram.

A következő ütés a lába között érte, de ezúttal jólesően felnyögött.

– Uhhh... ez jó... hét... ez a test mától nem... az enyém, hanem az öné uram.

– Nos ha így állunk, akkor a maradék tizenkét ütést közvetlenül a puncijára fogom mérni – mondta gonoszul vigyorogva Piton majd pálcát ragadt és egy határozott mozdulattal megfordította a lányt és ezúttal széttárt lábakkal kötözte meg.

– Most jön a nyolcadik, ha csiklót ér az ütés és nagyon fáj, kiáltsa a jelszót. – Liza bólintott, Piton pedig ezzel a lendülettel csapott is.

– Nyolc és... ez a test, mától... nem az enyém, hanem az öné uram – mondta levegősen Liza.

– Kilenc... ez csikló volt, de... ez a test, mától... nem az enyém, hanem az öné uram, így... nem bánom – lihegte Lizabelle.

– A következő is mehet közvetlenül oda? – kérdezte felbátorodva Piton és Liza bólintott.

– Tíz... ahhhh... ez a test, mától nem...  az enyém, hanem az öné uram.

A maradék tíz ütés szinte mind a lány csiklójára ment, de megmagyarázhatatlan okokból Liza rettenetesen élvezte.

– Szép volt, ribanc. Most kielégítheted magad itt előttem – mondta a férfi majd leült az ágyra miután kiszabadította a lány jobb kezét. Hagyta, hogy élvezésig maszturbálja magát. Végül Piton eloldozta a többi kötelet is majd lerántotta a komódról a lányt.

– Felöltözöl, felmész és elmeséled Hermionénak, hogy a csiklódat kínoztam. Mondd el neki, hogy este rajta a sor, tetszett amit a lovaglópálca csinál, így rajta is kamatoztatnám ezt.

– Köszönöm, uram. Nagyon élvezetes és megtisztelő volt – mondta mosolyogva Liza majd megcsókolta a férfit.

– Örülök, hogy megengeded, hogy kiképezzelek – mondta halványan mosolyogva Piton mielőtt a lány elment.


	15. Tizennegyedik Fejezet

Este Hermione ijedten ment be Piton szobájába.

– Remélem Miss Swanson elmesélte, hogy milyen gyakorlatokat végeztünk – kezdte hűvösen Piton.

– Igen, uram és örömmel vetem magam alá ilyesminek – mondta Hermione és akarta ellenére kirázta a hideg, hiszen félt, hogy fájni fog.

– Mivel a bűbájt hatása alatt állsz, így a kezemmel fogom megcsapkodni a rakoncátlan puncidat, kiskurvám.

– Ez még megtisztelőbb, uram – mondta Hermione és mélyen Piton szemébe nézett mielőtt odalépett volna és megcsókolta volna.

– Helyezkedj el a komódon, lábakat széttárva – mondta Piton miután szétváltak. Hermione nem szólt, csak megtette amit kért tőle a férfi. Piton sem szólt egy szót sem, csak megkötözte, pont úgy, mint Lizát. Mikor látta, hogy Hermione remeg, odament és újból megcsókolta.

– Nem kell félni, rendben? Ha fáj, tudod a jelszót – mondta és megsimogatta az arcát mielőtt egy határozott mozdulattal rá nem csapott volna a nőiességére.

– Aaaa – nyögte Hermione és kicsordult egy könnycsepp a szeméből.

– Számold, rendben? – Hermione bólintott – És a mai mondatod ez lesz : Köszönöm uram, hogy rácsap a puncimra, hiszen megérdemlem – mondta a férfi majd újra ütésre lendítette a kezét.

– Kettő... köszönöm uram, hogy rácsap a... p... puncimra, hiszen megérdemlem.

– Így van, megérdemled, kiskurvám – mondta Piton aztán újra ütött és újra és újra.

– Már elég piros, de nem érzem, hogy megtanultad volna a leckét – csóválta a fejét a férfi a sokadik csapás után.

– Ez az ön döntése, uram –– mondta remegve Hermione.

– Invito csipeszek – mondta Piton, mire két csipesz repült a kezébe, amik egy lánccal össze voltak fogva. Hermione szemei kikerekedtek, de nem mondott semmit.

– Ezeket a mellbimbóidra teszem és szépen lassan elkezdtem húzni. Közben a csiklódat fogom izgatni és te még véletlenül sem élvezel el. Érthető voltam? – Hermione bólintott, így Piton folytatta – Ötször fogom őket lehúzni, te pedig számolni fogsz, ahogy ezt már megszokhattad. A mai második mondatod pedig ez lesz: A csipeszek elősegítik, hogy tanuljak.

– Félek, uram – suttogta Hermione.

– Nem kell, nem foglak bántani, ha nagyon fáj, tudod a jelszót – mondta Piton és gyengéden megcsókolta Hermionét. Hermione viszonozta, de nagyon feszélyezte, hogy nem tudja átkarolni a férfi nyakát a kötelek miatt.

– Köszönöm, jól esett a csókja, uram – mosolyodott el Hermione.

– Nekem is jó volt, kiskurvám, de most folytatom a kiképzésed. Ezúttal eltekintek a mondattól, elég ha számolsz rendben? – mondta Piton és megcirógatta a lány arcát.

– Rendben – mondta Hermione és behunyta a szemét. Nem akarta látni ahogy Piton ráteszi a melleire a csipeszeket. Amint felkerültek, lassan elkezdte őket húzni miközben a lány csiklóját cirógatta.

– Mélylevegő, Hermione, ügyes vagy – suttogta Piton.

– Egy... te jó ég... ez nagyon fáj – lihegte a lány. Piton az ujjai közé vette a bimbóit és gyengéden morzsolgatni kezdte őket.

– Meg fogod szokni, legközelebb nem fog ennyire fájni. Mehet még egyszer? – kérdezte a férfi.

– Igen, mehet – mondta Hermione majd újra becsukta a szemét. Piton ismét visszarakta a csipeszeket és izgatni kezdte a csiklóját ahogy húzni kezdte a kisláncot. Hermione sikított ahogy egyre jobban húzta a bőrét a csipesz miközben alig-alig volt már a bimbóján.

– Kettő... ezt kegyetlen, hogy ilyen... lassan húzza – sóhajtotta.

– Pont ez a lényeg, ha gyorsan húznám is fájna, de így hm...  így az igazi. Meglátod pár hét múlva már könyörögni fogsz ezért a két rosszfiúért – mondta Piton és miután kicsit megmasszírozta a bimbókat újra csipeszt tett rájuk.

– Nagyon ügyes vagy, Hermione – suttogta majd, hogy megmutassa neki a különbséget ezúttal gyorsan rántotta le a csipeszeket.

– Három.. így is fájt, de igaza van, az első verzió... jobban.

– Tudom – mondta Piton és egy kicsit csak izgatta a csiklóját és a szájával kényeztette a mellbimbóit felváltva.

– Még kétszer lassan, rendben?

– Igen, uram – mondta a lány és várta, hogy a férfi folytassa a kínzást. Az utolsó két lehúzás alatt úgy érezte, felrobban ha nem élvezhet el. A fájdalom a mellbimbóin kéjes löketet küldött a lába közé. Piton szakadatlanul izgatta a csiklóját és Hermione hangosan nyögdécselt.

– Merlin...  kérem... ,uram hadd élvezzek el... olyan jó... kérem ne hagyja abba – mondta Hermione szinte már sírva.

– Nem ok nélkül adtam rád az erényöv bűbájt. Nem elégítelek ki, Hermione... sajnálom, kiskurvám – mondta Piton majd egy forró csókot nyomott a lány duzzadt nőiességére mielőtt eloldozta volna.

– Perselus, kérlek – suttogta Hermione könnyes szemekkel miközben odasétált Pitonhoz.

– Ha még mindig tartana a kiképzésed, nagyon meg kellene, hogy büntetesselek ezért, de mivel már eloldoztalak, így ettől eltekintek – mondta majd megcsókolta a lányt miközben a hátát simogatta.

– Jó kislány vagy, tudom, hogy végigcsinálod. Ha kibírod ezt a három napot, nagyon megjutalmazlak – mondta a férfi és kicsit bánta, hogy elárulta a tervét, de megsajnálta Hermionét.

– Alig várom, uram – mondta a lány majd még közelebb bújt hozzá.

– Nem aludhatnék ma veled, Perselus? – suttogta a fülébe.

– Azt is a büntetés részének szántam, hogy nem alhatsz velem, de talán ettől eltekintek ha megígéred, hogy nem nyűzgetsz azzal, hogy kielégítselek... mert tudod jól, hogy csak felizgatlak, de úgyis úgy foglak hagyni.

– Már az is fantasztikus, ha felizgatsz – suttogta Hermione és megcsókolta a férfit.


	16. Tizenötödik Fejezet

A laborban dolgoztak, Hermione és Lizabelle segítettek a férfinek a határidős bájitalok megfőzésében. Piton két keverés között rácsapott párszor Hermione fenekére, mire a lány kuncogni kezdett. Lizabelle féltékenykedve figyelte őket. Ez persze Pitonnak is feltűnt, így mikor befejezték a főzést magához rántotta a vörös lányt és mélyen a szemébe nézett.

– Amit a féltékenykedésről mondtam, rád is vonatkozott, ribanc – mondta szigorúan majd levarázsolta a lányról a szoknyáját és a bugyiját és felültette az egyik üres munkaasztalra. Lizabelle riadtan nézte a férfit, de az nem figyelt rá. Kikötözte egy varázslattal, szétfeszített lábakkal, így legféltettebb pontja tökéletesen hozzáférhetővé vált. A férfi kajánul elmosolyodott majd erősen rácsapott a lány nőiességére. Hermione meredten nézte a történéseket.

– Most már mindketten hozzám tartoztok és szeretném ha nem féltékenykednétek. Ezért büntetést kapsz – mondta szigorúan majd még jó párszor megismételte hasonló erővel az ütést. Lizának folytak a könnyei és remegett ahogy érzékeny puncija egyre vörösebbé vált.

– Bocsánat... uram – rebegte.

– Meg fogok bocsájtani, de előtte megtanulod a leckét –mondta szigorúan a férfi majd lehajolt és egy forró csókot nyomott a lány megkínzott puncijára mielőtt elsétált volna az egyik szekrényhez egy kicsi üvegcséért.

– Tudod mi ez? – kérdezte a megkötözött lányt, aki megrázta a fejét.

– Ezt a középkorban használták utoljára, már illegális, de engem ez a legkevésbé sem érdekel. Ez a kenőcs _melaróziai nőszirmot_ * tartalmaz, ami köztudottan nagyon erős érzéstelenítő hatással bír. Így egyértelmű, ez a főzet arra való, hogy érzéketlenné tegye a nők legérzékenyebb pontját. Minél többet ken rá az ember, annál tovább hat, viszont én rendes leszek veled, ribanc, csak két napig nem fogod érezni – mondta majd az ujjára vett a barna, sárszerű gyógynövény krémből és vastagon bekrémezte a lány punciját. Liza felsikított, mert csípte, de pár perc múlva már nem érzett semmit.

Piton végül Hermionéhoz fordult és a lány hatalmasat nyelt, félve, hogy ő is kap az illegális főzetből, de a férfi csak feloldotta az erényövét. Hatalmas, ólom nehéz súly esett le a lány alhasáról.

– Te jó kislány voltál, kiskurvám, így tizenkét órával hamarabb feloldom a büntetésed. Lizának néznie kell ahogy kényeztetni foglak és ahogy folytatom a kiképzésedet – mondta Piton majd odahúzta Hermionét és megcsókolta. Hermione boldogan karolta át a férfi nyakát és viszonozta a szenvedélyt.

Néhány perc múlva eltűntette a ruháit és felültette a másik munkapadra majd lekötözte oda. Hermione riadtan nézett, de mikor a férfi szenvedélyesen nyalni kezdte hangosan felnyögött és hátrahajtotta a fejét. Gyengéden játszott a lány nedvességével, kényeztette duzzadt, törődésre vágyó csiklóját, ami vadul ágaskodott és figyelemért kiabált.

– Ah... uram – nyögte kéjesen Hermione ahogy sürgetőbbé vált gyönyöre.

 Piton ezúttal nem szórakozott, mivel a lány hősiesen viselte az erényövet majdnem három napon keresztül, így élvezésig nyalta és egy forró csókot nyomott lüktető puncijára mielőtt az arcához lépett volna.

– Nagyon ügyes voltál, így megjutalmaztalak, de mivel a kiképzés nem csak a jutalomról szól, így szeretnék kicsit a melleiddel foglalkozni – mondta a férfi és erősen megcsavargatta a lány mellbimbóit. Hermione felnyögött.

– Rendben, uram – szűrte fájdalmasan a fogai között.

Piton odahajolt és beleharapott a két, rózsaszín bimbóba majd végül az egyik szekrényhez lépett és elővett egy lovaglópálcát és néhány csipeszt. Hermione nyelt egyet, de a férfi nem zavartatta magát. Végigsimított a lovaglópálcával a lány arcán, nyakán, majd mellkasán mielőtt meglendítette volna és rácsapott volna a lány melleire.

– Számold, rendben? – mondta Piton.

– Rendben – suttogta Hermione. – Most nem kell semmilyen mondatot mondanom, uram? – kérdezte, mire Piton bólintott.

– Minden ütés után azt kell mondanod, hogy köszönöm, hogy tudatosítja bennem hogy kell viselkedni – vigyorodott el a férfi majd neki állt a kínzásnak.

Hermione könnyei folytak ahogy egyre erősebben csapkodta a melleit, de érezte, hogy egyenes arányosan nedvesedik ahogy az ütések erősödnek.

– Tizenhárom, köszönöm, hogy tudatosítja bennem... hogy kell viselkedni – nyögte Hermione, a kéj a lába között egyre elviselhetetlenebbé vált.

– Azt hiszem ebből elég – mondta a férfi majd egy okos varázslattal ülő pózba kényszerítette a lányt. Csipeszeket tett érzékeny mellbimbóira és végignyalta a száját mielőtt lendített volna a lovaglópálcán. Három ütés kellett és a csipesz szépen lejött a lány mellbimbójáról. Ez eléggé fájdalmas volt, így a férfit nem lepte meg Hermione hangos kiabálása.

– Nagyon fáj – nyögött fel sírós hangon a lány, de mivel nem mondta ki a jelszót Piton a másik mellbimbóján is elvégezte ugyan ezt a kínzást. Hermione remegett és sírt.

– Még négyszer és utána könyörtelenül megduglak – mondta vágyakozó tekintettel és megsimogatta Hermione könnyes arcát.

Hermione bólintott és összeszorította a fogát, de minden alkalommal mikor leesett a csipesz felüvöltött. Néhány csepp vére is megjelent meggyötört mellbimbóin, de Piton érzékien lenyalta mielőtt visszatette volna a csipeszeket egy utolsó kör erejére.

* _melaróziai nőszirom_ – saját ötlet


	17. Tizenhatodik Fejezet

Hamarosan felmentek Perselus szobájába és a férfi játékosan az ágyra lökte a lányt mielőtt fölé mászott volna. Hermione kuncogott és szenvedélyesen lecsapott a férfi ajkaira.

– Akarlak – nyögte a lány két forró csók között.

Perselus végigsimított a nyakán, a mellein és a hasán mielőtt a lány nedvességéhez nem illesztette magát. Mikor beléhatolt három nap után, Hermione úgy érezte hazatért. Úgy csimpaszkodott a férfi vállába, mintha az élete függött volna tőle. Perselus mélyen az alatta fekvő lány szemébe nézett és elkezdett mozogni. Hermione hangosan nyögdécselt és közben hevesen másolta a férfi lökéseit. Ritmusosan mozogtak és mindketten élvezték a másik közelségét.

– Hiányoztál – nyöszörögte Hermione ahogy gyönyöre egyre sürgetőbbé vált.

– Te is nekem – zihálta Piton és ahogy neki is elviselhetetlenné vált a kéj úgy gyorsított a tempón.

Nem kellett sok és egymás nevét kiabálva értek fel a csúcsra. Hermione remegett orgazmusától és nem bírt megmozdulni.

Perselus se sietett, jó darabig a lányban pihentette már lankadozó szerszámát.

Persze végül, kisidő múlva a karjaiba vette a lányt és gyengéden megcsókolta.

– Hm... köszönöm – suttogta Hermione és közelebb fészkelte magát a férfihez.

– Nincs mit – mondta Piton és homlokon csókolta a lányt.

Hermione akaratán kívül elszunyókált a bájitalmester karjaiban... viszont a férfi ezt egyátalán nem bánta.

***

Este Piton leültette Lizát az ágyszélére a hálóban és a háta mögött összekötötte a kezeit. Ezután Hermionét lekötözte a komódon háttal, hogy kénytelen legyen kinyomni a fenekét.

Perselus visszalépett Lizához és a szájába tett egy elég méretes szájpecket. Liza próbált ellenkezni, de nem lehetett érteni amit mondott. Nyála viszont akaratán kívül erotikusan lefolyt a mellein. Piton végigsimított a vörös lány arcán majd mellbimbóira egy-egy csipeszt tett mielőtt visszatért volna Hermionéhoz.

– Nos, kiskurvám kedvem támadt egy kis fenekeléshez – kezdte Piton és megcirógatta a lány fenekét a jól ismert korbáccsal. Hermione halkan felnyögött

– Köszönöm, uram – suttogta mikor a férfi ténylegesen rácsapott a fenekére.

– Hm – mondta válasz helyett a férfi és újból rácsapott alárendeltje fenekére. Hermione érezte, hogy egyre jobban benedvesedik a férfi kínzásától.

Jó ideig csapkodta míg a lány feneke piros nem lett.

– Kipróbálnék valamit – kezdte Piton miközben a szekrényhez sétált és elővett egy üveg narancsillatú masszázsolajat. Visszalépett a kikötözött lányhoz és egy keveset a fenekére csorgatott. Hermionét kirázta a hideg a hűvös olajtól.

– Mit? – kérdezte végül kíváncsian.

– Bízol bennem, kiskurvám?  – kérdezte elkomolyodva Piton, de azért közben tovább masszírozta a lány fenekét.

– Igen uram, teljesen megbízom önben – válaszolta jólesően Hermione.

  Piton bólintott és pálcát ragadt majd elvégzett a lányon egy bűbájt.

– A muglik beöntést csinálnak, mi ezt a bűbájt használjuk – suttogta Piton, mire a lány riadtan nyelt egyet. A férfi észrevette a lány félelmét így a nyakába csókolt mielőtt folytatta volna.

– Ne félj, ma még nem – cirógatta tovább a feneket egyre haladva szűk, érintetlen ánusza felé.

– Ma csak az ujjaimmal – biztosította és ettől Hermione megnyugodott picit.

– Oké – dadogta Hermione.

– Nem fog fájni, csak lazíts és bízz bennem – mondta érzékien a férfi és közben olajos ujjal tovább masszírozta. Óvatosan egyre beljebb hatolt a fenekébe, lassan és figyelmesen kényeztette a lányt.

– Hmmm – nyögött fel Hermione mikor a férfi olajos ujja elmerült hátsófelében majd nagyon lassan kicsúszott.

– Csak lazíts – duruzsolta a férfi a fülébe és fokozatosan gyorsított a tempón.

Hermione elvezetessen nyögdécselt ezért a férfi meg több olaját öntött a fenekére és lassan meg egy ujját betolta a szűkjáratba. Hermione teste megfeszült ijedtében, de mikor a férfi a másik kezével nedvességéhez ért és lágyan masszírozni kezdte a csiklóját, a lány újra ellazult. Furcsa volt érezni a férfi ujjait a fenekében, de jó értelemben, önmagát is meglepte, de élvezte.

– Ahhh... ez nagyon jó – nyögte a lány ahogy egyre közelebb ért a gyönyörhöz.

– Szeretnél elélvezni?  – kérdezte Perselus és gyorsított picit a tempón.

– Igen, kérem... uram – rebegte Hermione.

– Rendben, de csak mert nagyon ügyes vagy – mondta Piton.

Hermionénak nem kellett sok, sikítva elvezett el a férfi tehetséges ujjaitól.

Piton elmosolyodott és óvatosan levarázsolta a lányról a köteleket majd ölbe vette és átvitte az ágyra. Hermione jólesően eldőlt és behunyta a szemet.

Perselus ekkor odalepett Lizához.

– Tetszett a műsor?  – kérdezte, a lány pedig azonnal bólintott. Nyála csordogált a mellein és a hasán hala a szájpeceknek.

– Ha jól viselkedtél volna, te is részesülhettél volna abban a kéjben amiben Hermione, de te inkább rossz voltál és érzéstelenítenelek kellett. – Közelebb lepett hozzá és lehúzta mellbimbóiról a csipeszt. A lány remegett a fájdalomtól, de a szájpecek miatt kiabálni nem igen tudott.

– Menj aludni – utasította a férfi és eloldozta a kezeit majd kivette a szájából a játékszert.

– Jó éjt, uram – suttogta csalódottan Liza és elment.


	18. Tizenhetedik Fejezet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lizabelle Swanson  
> http://68.media.tumblr.com/84a4ae80d07f1a42d600ec5e1485581d/tumblr_nsxh270v9k1s0o9nao2_1280.jpg

Piton - miután bezárult az ajtó - levetkőzött és bebújt Hermione mellé az ágyba. A lány szinte azonnal rámarkolt a férfi kőkemény erekciójára és lassan mozgatni kezdte a kezet.

– Köszönöm – nyögött fel a férfi mikor a lány kezét felváltotta az ajka. Érzékien szopta a férfi ékességet és közben szuggerálta a szemeit. Pitonnak nem kellett sok, hangos nyögéssel élvezett a lány szájába. Hermione jólesően lenyelte a forró ondót és a bájitalmesterre mosolygott. Piton lágyan viszonozta majd a karjaiba vette a fiatal nőt.

– A napokban vendégek jönnek – kezdte Piton és közben simogatta a lány hátát.

– Kik?  – kíváncsiskodott Hermione.

– Pár jó útra tért ex-halálfaló – kezdte Piton.  – Rabastan Lestrange, David Nott és Lucius Malfoy – mondta a férfi mire Hermionét rosszértelemben kirázta a hideg. Főként Malfoy említése miatt, félt, hogy esetleg Draco is megjelenik.

– Ne félj, nem fognak bántani – biztosította a férfi.  – Lucius pedig nem olyan, mint Draco. Ne aggódj, rendben?

– Oké – suttogta Hermione.

– Te és Lizabelle fogtok felszolgálni – mondta Piton, Hermione pedig rábólintott.

– Persze meztelenül – mondta a férfi izgatottan, mire a lány megremegett karjaiban.

– De...  – kezdte volna Hermione, de Piton beléfojtotta a szót egy forró csókkal.

– Nem fognak bántani, nem hagynám nekik soha. Mindent a szemnek, esetleg a kéznek – biztosította a férfi.

– Ezzel boldoggá teszlek?  - suttogta kérdését Hermione.

– Igen, azt akarom, hogy lássa az a három rohadék, hogy milyen marha nagy mázlim van veled és Lizával – vigyorodott el Piton.

– Rendben – suttogta Hermione mielőtt elnyomta volna az álom...

***

Néhány nap múlva komoly szervezkedés vette kezdetét a Fonó soron. Perty, a házimanó főzött, Hermione terített, Lizabelle pedig különfelé tisztító bűbájokat végzett a nappaliban. Piton ellenben lustán heverészett a kanapén és olvasott , de azért félszemmel figyelte a szorgos, meztelen lányokat.

Így ment ez késő délutánig míg Perselus vendégei meg nem érkeztek. A két lány továbbra is anyaszült meztelenül állt az étkezőben, mindössze  egy – egy magassarkú cipőt viseltek.

Piton magához képest szívélyesen üdvözölte a három férfit és beinvitálta őket az étkezőbe. Hermione kifejezetten kellemetlenül érezte magát ahogy az ex-halálfalók végigmérték, főleg Malfoy, pedig ő már látta meztelenül. Lizabelle ellenben remegett mikor meglátta Nott-ot.

– Te szerencsés rohadék – dünnyögte a bajsza alatt Lestrange és lazán leült az egyik székre.

– Lizabelle – biccentett kaján vigyorral Nott.

– Mr. Nott – suttogta Lizabelle.

– Áh tényleg, te szívesen lejártál Rod pincéjébe – dünnyögte Rabastan, majd miután végigmérte a két lányt hozzáfűzte. – Mondjuk most már bánom, hogy én nem – mondta és rákacsintott Lizára.

– Lányok, hozzátok szépen az italokat – sürgette a két lányt Piton, mire azok engedelmesen kimentek a konyhába.

– A kis sárvérű milyen formás –  jegyezte meg Rabastan, mire Piton felhúzta az orrát.

– Ne nevezd így – csóválta a fejét.

– Elnézést – fintorodott el Rabastan.

– Mondjuk valljuk be nem gondoltam volna, hogy két prostit fogsz majd a szárnyaid alávenni, Perselus – tűnődött el Malfoy és biccentett Hermionénak mikor átvette tőle a whiskyt.

– Mindegyikükben több van – vont vállat Perselus. – Én pedig nem leszek fiatalabb – fűzte hozzá keserédes nevetéssel.

– Megfoghatom valamelyiket? – kérdezte kajánul vigyorogva Nott és közben ő is elvette az italát.

– Csak tessék – biccentett Piton, mire Nott vadul magához vonta Hermionét és rámarkolt az egyik mellére. Hermione riadtan nézett Pitonra, nem volt túlságosan ínyére Nott közeledése.

– Elég lesz, David, majd vacsora után – szólt rá végül Perselus és Nott elengedte a lányt.

Hamarosan Piton kiküldte őket az első fogásért.

***


	19. Tizennyolcadik Fejezet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lizabelle Swanson  
> http://x.imagefapusercontent.com/u/By%20Azriel/3410566/614316446/Susan_Coffey.jpg

A vacsora jó hangulatban telt a négy férfi kellemesen elbeszélgetett. Hermione és Lizabelle közben az asztal két oldalán álltak és várták, hogy a férfiak végezzenek az étkezéssel. Hermione ez idő alatt eltűnődött a vendégeken. Nott és Lestrange a legkevésbé sem nyerte el tetszését, habár Lestrange nem nézett ki olyan rosszul hosszú, fekete hajával és igényesre nyírt szakállával. Nott viszont a modortalanságához még rossz külsőt is kapott és most nem csak a hegekre kell gondolni amik ellepték az arcát. Hermione meg mert rá esküdni, hogy halálra ijedt volna a férfitől egy sötét sikátorban este, egyedül.

Végül befejezték az étkezést és átmentek a nappaliba szivarozni. A két lányt maguk közé ültették, vagyis Liza Lestrange és Malfoy között ült, míg Hermione Perselus ölében, ült lábai pedig Lucius ölében pihentek. Eleinte zavarta a lányt, hogy Malfoy – ha nem is tudatosan – simogatja a lábát, de végül elkezdte élvezni amin önmaga is ledöbbent.

– Tudom, hogy leszögezted, hogy nem csinálunk orgiát ebből a buliból, de mi lenne ha mégis? – hozta fel buján Rabastan és elkezdte simogatni Lizabelle mellét. Liza kéjesen felnyögött.

– Ez nem csak rajtam múlik – morogta Piton és a két lányra nézett. – Mit szeretnétek? – kérdezte a férfi, mire Liza bólintott, Hermione pedig megrázta a fejét.

– Milyen félénk a kis sárvérű – cukkolta Rabastan, mire Piton felhorkant.

– Ha játszani akarsz az alárendeltjeimmel, akkor ne merészeld még egyszer kiejteni ezt a szót a jelenlétemben – mondta dühösen a bájitalmester.

– De érzékeny lett valaki – dünnyögte a bajsza alatt Lestrange. – Akkor csak a vöröskével játszom – döntötte el sértődötten Rab és közben lassan a vörös lány punciját kezdte dörzsölgetni.

– Hermione? – suttogott a lány fülébe Piton.

– Maximum veled és... Malfoy-jal – hajolt a férfi füléhez Hermione majd gyengéden megcsókolta a nyakát. Piton felnyögött és közben bólintott.

– Nem illik suttogni a társaságban... sá... Granger – mondta Rabastan, Piton pedig felcsattant.

– Hermione az enyém és Luciusé, ti játszhattok Lizabelle-el, de vigyázzatok rá – vágta oda. A két ex-halálfaló bólintott és azonnal neki esett a vörös lánynak. Harapdálták és simogatták ahol érték.

Lucius ellenben úriember módjára először Pitonra majd Hermionéra pillantott. Granger idegesen az ajkába harapott, mire Lucius elnevette magát.

– Nem kell félned tőlem – biztosította és Hermione legnagyobb meglepetésére gyengéden az álla alányúlt és megcsókolta. Piton közben rácuppant a melleire és érzékien kényeztetni kezdte.

Mikor Lucius és Hermione szétvált a csókból a lány nem tudott mást tenni csak a szőke férfire mosolyogni.

– Na, erről van szó – mosolyodott el Lucius is és lassan végigsimított Hermione hasán míg el nem ért nedvesedő nőiességéhez. Hermione hangosan felnyögött mikor Malfoy dörzsölgetni kezdte a csiklóját.

– Menjünk át a hálóba – vetette fel Perselus mikor a lány sóhajai egyre hangosabb nyögésekké váltak.

– Rendben – suttogta Hermione. Malfoy közben abbahagyta az izgatását és mélyen a szemébe nézett mielőtt lenyalta volna az ujjait.

– Hm... finom... rendben menjünk át a hálóba – mondta izgalomtól rekedt hangon, majd szó nélkül felkapta Hermionét – mintha pehelykönnyű lett volna – és követte Perselust az emeletre.

Ez idő alatt Lizát térdre kényszerítette Nott majd Rabastan vadul az szájába nyomta lüktető férfiasságát. A lány hevesen szopni kezdte a férfit. Nem volt olyan nehéz dolga, mint Pitonnal, hiszen Lestrange ékessége kisebb volt, de mivel nem ő irányított néha majdnem megfulladt.

– Ez az kurva, szopjad – bíztatta Nott és közben ő is neki vetkőzött.

Se szó se beszéd nélkül behatolt a vörös lány vaginájába és vadul dugni kezdte miközben mindkét kezével erősen kapaszkodott a hajába. Liza párszor felsírt, de ekkor még legbelül élvezte, hogy úgy bánnak vele, mint egy ribanccal.

Végül helyet cseréltek. Ezúttal Lestrange vette birtokba a lány lüktető nőiességét miközben Nott könyörtelenül dugni kezdte a lány száját.

– Nem vagy valami szűk, ribanc – csapott erősen Liza fenekére Rabastan.

– Én... – mentegetőzött Lizabelle.

– Befogod a pofádat? – vágta oda Lestrange.

– Igen... uram – nyögte a lány és hagyta, hogy Nott újból a szájába kényszerítse péniszét...


	20. Tizekilencedik Fejezet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lizabelle Swanson  
> http://68.media.tumblr.com/43558457df123cc1586fedb7adc923b8/tumblr_nsxh270v9k1s0o9nao3_1280.jpg  
> http://68.media.tumblr.com/eceacfbdb7bd64a0ebe5588c5b1eb6fc/tumblr_nsxh270v9k1s0o9nao1_1280.jpg

Mikor felértek a hálóba Lucius rádobta Hermionét az ágyra és egy gyors varázslattal eltűntette a saját ruháit. Perselus is követte a példáját és így közelítették meg újból a fiatal nőt.

– Hadd kárpótoljalak azért, amit a fiam tett veled – ajánlotta fel Lucius, de végig Perselusra nézett.

– Tudod, hogy a bátyámként szeretlek, szóval csak nyugodtan – mondta Perselus és közben óvatosan Hermione szájába vezette meredező férfiasságát. A lány boldogan kényeztetni kezdte a méretes péniszt, mindössze akkor hagyta abba egy pillanatra, mikor megérezte Lucius tehetséges nyelvét a csiklóján.

– Nagyon szép – duruzsolta a férfi két gyengéd nyalás között. – És nagyon finom.

– Hmmm – nyögte Hermione. Közben Perselus gyengéden arrébb húzta a lányt, hogy a feje lelógjon az ágyról. Így könnyebben hozzáfért a szájához és Lucius is kényelmesen el tudott hasalni az ágyon.

Perceken át kényeztette a szőke férfi Hermione egyre nedvesebb kéjbarlangját és a lány úgy érezte, nem kell sok ahhoz, hogy elélvezzen.

– Cserélhetünk? – kérdezte végül Lucius a másik férfit, pont az előtt, hogy Hermione robbant volna.

– Rendben – bólintott Piton és lassan kihúzta péniszét a lány szájából. 

Mikor helyet cseréltek, Malfoy végigsimított Hermione mellein és nyakán mielőtt birokba vette volna a száját. Piton ellenben párszor végighúzta lüktető férfiasságát a lány lába között mielőtt beléhatolt volna. Teljes hosszát bedugta és gyorsan kezdett mozogni. Hermione sosem hitte, hogy ennyire fogja élvezni két férfival, de tévedett. Bizton állította, hogy ez volt élete legjobb aktusa.

Luciusnak nem kellett sok és bűnbánó képpel a lány szájába élvezett. Hermione ellenben elmosolyodott és lenyelte az összes ondót.

– Semmi baj, szeretem – biztosította a férfit és puha csókot lehelt lankadozó péniszére. – Te jó ég – nyögött fel hirtelen hangosan ahogy Perselus egyre hevesebben hajtotta.

Alig pár percen belül elélvezett, sikítva Perselus nevét és az orgazmusa Pitont is magával rántotta.

– Ha így sikítasz, akkor még jó párszor fel fog ma állni – nevette el magát Lucius majd végigsimított újra büszkén meredező férfiasságán. Perselus leült Hermione mellé és sóhajtott egyet.

– Adj neki egy percet – zihálta a bájitalmester, Lucius pedig bólintott. Egy pálcasuhintással eltávolította Piton ondóját a lányból és megsimogatta az arcát. Hermione pihegett és nem bírta nyitva tartani a szemét.

– Készen állok – nyögte, de Lucius elnevette magát.

– Még nem – csóválta meg a fejét és gyengéden megcsókolta a lányt.

***

Ez idő alatt Lizabelle sírógörcsöt kapott, de a két férfi ettől függetlenül is folytatta az aktust. Ezúttal Rabastan kényszerítette, hogy a lány lovagoljon rajta, Nott pedig erősen hátraszorította a karjait és könyörtelenül behatolt a fenekébe. Lizabelle úgy sikított, mintha nyúzták volna, pedig nem az első eset volt, hogy egy halálfaló a hátsóbejáratát használta.

– Könyörögöm – üvöltötte Liza.

– Nem – vágta oda Nott és egyre vadabbul mozgott.

***

Piton meghallotta a zajt és elnézések közepette kiment a hálóból. Lucius ellenben úgy látta, hogy Hermione készen áll így mélyen elsüllyesztette péniszét a lány nedvességében.

Hermione a szőke férfi hosszú hajába kapaszkodott ahogy az határozottan mozgott benne.

– Merlin... Lucius ez nagyon... jó – sóhajtotta, mire a férfi gyengéden cirógatni kezdte duzzadt csiklóját.

– Nekem is... mennyeien szorítasz – szűrte a fogai között az arisztokrata.

***

Mikor Perselus leért szinte azonnal a két férfire szórt egy kábító átkot és odasietett az ájuldozó Lizához. A karjaiba vette és eltűrte a zihált hajat az arcából.

– Nyugalom – csitította a zokogó lányt.

– F... félek – suttogta remegve Lizabelle.

– Már vége – csókolta homlokon Piton a lányt.

A két ex-halálfaló hamarosan magához tért és egy nagyon mérges Perselus Pitonnal találták magukat szemben.

– Beengedlek az otthonomba, megetetlek és kölcsönadom az egyik nőmet, ti meg úgy háláljátok meg, hogy meggyalázzátok? – harsogta nyál fröcsögtetve Piton.

– Mi csak... – hebegte Rabastan.

– Kuss legyen! – üvöltötte Piton, mire a két ex-halálfaló meredten nézett a bájitalmesterre.

– Már emlékszem, miért utálom az embereket – mondta idegesen Piton. – Kotródjatok innen és ne is lássalak többet titeket – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrően a férfi. Nott összenézett Lestrange-el mielőtt elmentek volna.

Mikor becsapódott az ajtó Perselus gyengéden felvette az ölébe Lizát és bevitte a fürdőszobába.

Ott engedett a kádba meleg vizet és beletette a lányt.

– Soha többé... nem akarok – zokogta a lány. Még mindig remegett és fájdalmasan nézett Perselusra.

– Megmosdatlak és utána adok pár bájitalt – mondta magához képest kedvesen Piton és homlokon csókolta a lányt.

***

Időközben mind Luciusnak, mind Hermionénak sürgetővé vált a kéj. A férfi egyre hevesebben mozgott a lányban, Hermione pedig szinte transzba esett ahogy átjárta a testét a gyönyör. Együtt értek fel a csúcsra és meglehetősen hangosan adták át magukat a megérdemelt örömöknek.

– Huh – zihálta Hermione és a mellé dőlt férfi mellkasára hajtotta a fejét.

– Bizony... huh – sóhajtotta Lucius.

Jó ideje ölelkeztek mikor Hermione riadtan Luciusra nézett.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte fáradtan Lucius.

– Perselus már régen lement, biztos baj van – harapott az alsó ajkába Hermione. Lucius elgondolkodott egy másodpercre és végül igazat adott a fiatal nőnek. Gyorsan magukra varázsolták a ruháikat és sietve lementek a földszintre.

***

Körbenéztek a nappaliban és a konyhában, de senkit nem találtak. Hermione még a bájitallaborba is lement, Lucius pedig a fürdőszobába.

– Te jó ég – döbbent le, mikor meglátta, hogy Lizabelle remeg a fürdőkádban. Perselus tőmondatokban beavatta a szőke arisztokratát, nem akarta még jobban felzaklatni Lizabellet.

– Segítsek esetleg? – ajánlotta fel a férfi, mire Liza még hevesebben rázkódott.

– Megágyaznátok neki? – kérdezte Piton, Lucius pedig bólintott.

– Ne félj – biztatta Perselus a lányt és kivette a kádból. Megtörölgette és beléparancsolt több bájitalt is.

– Nem akarok többé... – hajtotta tovább zavarodottan a lány.

– Megengeded, hogy bekrémezzem a feneked? Megígérem, nem fogom kihasználni a helyzet – biztosította Piton. A lány pár percig gondolkodott végül megengedte.

Mikor aztán teljesen ellátta a meggyalázott lányt, ölbe vette és felvitte a szobájába.

Addigra Hermione és Lucius mindent előkészítettek.

– Köszönöm – biccentett Piton. A lány összenézett a szőke férfivel mielőtt kimentek volna a szobából.

– Szegény – sóhajtotta Hermione.

– Emlékszem rá én is, csak én ellenben Nott-tal nem hánytorgattam fel – húzta el a száját Lucius. Hermione nem reagált csak sóhajtott egyet.

– Csinálok teát, kérsz te is? – ajánlotta fel Hermione, Lucius pedig bólintott, így a konyha felé vették útjukat.


End file.
